LadyHawke
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Two lovers are doomed to lifelong separation by an evil curse invoked by Millennium Earl; by day Allen is transformed into a hawk, while at night Tyki becomes a black wolf. Will they break the curse or being doomed forever? TykixFemAllen
1. Chapter 1

Lady Hawke

By Belletiger Bt

A/n: Hi there, this is my very first DGM fic with Tyki/Allen pairing. I do not know DMG or the movie Lady Hawke . For the ones who don't know the movie "Lady Hawke", I suggest to you watch, it's a good fantasy movie from 80's. ^_^

XXX

Chapter 1- the bird and the wolf

Kanda was in a really bad mood. It was one of those mission where he and his comrades ( thought he prefers to work alone) had to retrieve a fragment of Innocence. But the main problem is the possible vessel of innocence was inside of a hawk.

*Flashback*

"_You want us to capture a bird?" _Kanda muttered darkly at Kamui, ready to draw out his sword at his superior.

Lavi, Lenalee and Komui just sweet dropped. Of course they are used to Kanda's attitude, but sometimes his temper gets the best of him. Komui cleared his throat.

"_Well, you see Kanda- Kun, it's not any ordinary bird; it's a hawk to be exact."_

"_But brother, why do we need capture a hawk?" Lenale asked. "It has something to do with innocence?"_

"_Yes." _Komui nodded_ "You see, I heard rumors where people could see a hawk changing one of its wings and attacking the akuma."_

"_But can animals use innocence?" Lavi asked._

"_It's possible an animal can use innocent. It's extremely rare, but they do exist and usually they have a tamer. General Klaud Nine has a little monkey named Lau-shimi and it's a parasitic-type. I have no doubts this hawk is a parasitic-type too." _Komui explained to them. Then, he turned to his goofy mode_. "And it would be cool if we have an exorcist falconer on our side? I always loved falconers; I think they are cool and fantastic. Ah Lenalee-chan! Maybe you can become this hawk's partner if this hawk does not have an owner."_

*end of Flashback*

That's how it happened. They were after a hawk with innocence and with no idea if this bird has an owner or not. If it does, they would have to take the bird and the owner back to the headquarters, if the bird does not have an owner; it was most likely the higher ranks would look for a compatible exorcist to become the hawk's falconer.

"Weird. It's been a while since Lavi went to the toiled. Do you think something happened to him?" wondered Lenalee.

Kanda just scoffed in response "I bet that stupid usagi got himself in trouble again." Then he got up from his seat. "It's better to look for him before we have to clean up his trouble for him."

And Kanda wasn't wrong about Lavi. In the other wagon of the train Lavi was playing poke with a group of miners, and after losing all his cloths, he only had his underwear and eye-patch left.

"Ehehe, hi guys." Smiled Lavi as he scratched his back, embarrassed.

Kanda growled as Lenalee only palmed faced in shame. They were not really surprise Lavi was in this type of situation. They are lucky that Bookman was not around or else Lavi would be in deeper trouble.

"BAKA USAGI!"

With an angered Kanda, Lavi was now in a whole lot of trouble to deal with. The miners sweetdroped as the two exorcists formed a cloud of dirt as they started fighting. Lenalee nodded her head in shame. How come she gets into these types of situations with them? Then, Lenale blinked in surprise when she saw a little boy with a hawk resting on his arm.

"Excuse me…." stared Lenalee as she got the attention of the miners. "Is this hawk yours?"

The boy didn't respond, only moved the bird away from her in a very protective way. At this moment, Lavi and Kanda stopped fighting as they finally noticed the bird in the boy's arm. One of the miners just smiled at the female exorcist.

"This hawk belongs to Tyki here." the miner said appointing to a light-skinned man that looks like he is in his mid to late twenties. He was dressed casually and wore thick glasses and his hair was all messy.

"Her name is Lady Hawke, our official mascot." The second miner said to them.

"Lady Hawke?" the 3 exorcists said together as they looked at the hawk. The hawk was beautiful, having chocolate colored wings and strange, but beautiful silver eyes. Though they didn't feel anything abnormally strange in the bird, they could feel something just a little of with it. Could be the bird they are looking for?

XXX

At the station, the miners return Lavi's stuff as they continued on their journey. Eaze really like Tyki and Lady Hawke. He could feel something especial on them, especially in Lady Hawke. Unlike most of the birds of prey, Lady Hawke does not mind the child's company and it is very protecting towards him. Then the group stopped when a payphone stared to ring. The group of the miners knew what that means.

"Is it one of your odd jobs, Tyki?" asked the oldest of the group. Tyki only nodded to them.

"Sorry Eaze, but I have to take Lady Hawke with me."

The child looked sadly to the ground as the bird just nuzzled him before flying to Tyki's arm. Tyki petted the kid's head as he smiled.

"Don't worry Eaze. We will be back as soon as we finish our job."

The kid could only nod to him. He would wait patiently for their return. Tyki went to the payphone to find out what his next job would be.

"Hallo, this is Tyki."

XXX

Tyki knew he was being followed by those 3 exorcists from the train. He smirked. They were truly fools if they thought they could follow him unnoticed.

Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were following him, being very careful to make sure he didn't noticed them. When they followed him into a dead end, the trio could not see Tyki or his hawk.

"How could we lose him? This is a dead end!" exclaimed Lavi, not believing he just lost a guy with a horrible pair of glasses, caring a hawk on his arm.

"We better separate and look for them." Suggested Lenalee as her male comrades nodded.

Tyki stood at the top of the tallest tower of the town. He could see the exorcists were separating from each other in order to find them. Tyki removed his glasses as his pale skin became a gray color. His clothes also changed; from old casual clothes to a tuxedo with a top-hat. Tyki was now in his Noah form.

"Allen, I know you don't like the work that I do for Earl-sama, but it's something I need to do." The Noah nobleman stroked the bird's head. "I will met you in the usual place." With that, the hawk flew away into the horizon.

XXX

Lavi, Lenale and Kada were in a café shop now very exhausted. They looked for the guy and his bird everywhere in the town but they just disappeared. And worse of all they didn't confirm if that hawk was the bird they were looking for.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Lenalee asked to her comrades.

Kanda was just quiet with his arms folded. A waitress come to their table and she offered tea to Kanda and two cups of coffee to Lavi and Lenalee. Lavi suggested they could ask those miners to see if they knew their friend's whereabouts. But Kanda argued about what they would do if that bird wasn't the one they are looking for. They were quiet, not really knowing how to look for a bird that was supposed to have innocence.

"er… excuse me."

The exorcists blinked as they saw a waitress calling for them. Lavi's eye become hearts when he saw the beautiful waitress.

"Yes, my dear, what can we do for you?" Lavi asked , holding the hands of the waitress. The waitress sweetdropped as Kanda hits Lavi's head with his sword's sheath.

"Control yourself, usagi." Muttered Kanda as Lavi was nursing his sore head.

"You wanted to ask us something?" Lenalee asked to the waitress.

"Uh yes, I couldn't help it, but I heard you were after a special hawk."

"You know something?"

The waitress nodded as she looked a little concerned "You see, the rumors about a special hawk being sited around here had attracted the attention from some illegal hunters. I heard they almost captured it but….. a man in black and top-hat killed those hunters, without showing any mercy, before they could touch the hawk." that got the exorcists attention as the waitress continued. " The mystery man left a message on the corpses; _'anyone who dares to capture my bird will have the same fate as them'._" The waitress said in a very worried tone. "But there's more."

"More?" Lavi asked

"A few nights ago, I saw a girl in the forest, destroying some monsters. Her arm was weird when she was attacking the monster." The waitress said to them.

The exorcists thought about the possibility of this girl having a parasitic-type innocence. Though they came to look for a hawk with innocence, they thought they could investigate about this mysterious girl who fights with monsters in the forest.

"Do you know where we can find this girl?" Lenalee asked.

"Somewhere in the forest, but you have to wait until dusk."

"Why?" Lavi asked curiosity

"For some reason, you can only see this girl at night."

XXX

The sun was almost disappearing in the horizon as Tyki entered an abandoned cabin. The old cabin was small, very dusty and had broken windows. This was the place where he usually meets with his hawk when they are near this town. Tyki could see his hawk resting on the arm of an old chair. The Noah smiled as he stroked the bird's head.

"Sorry for coming late Allen, but I am here now."

Tyki puts his bag on the ground and opened it. The Noah took out from the bag a simple light blue dress. He smiled softly as he smelled the sweet aroma in the dress. As the darkness was coming, Tyki's body stared to glow, at the same time as his hawks. It will be one of those nights.

XXX

Approximately 2 miles, or so, from the town, the landscape was covered by a large forest. Tall trees stood upright over the horizon as a gorgeous mountain range sat peacefully in the background. But tonight the forest wasn't so peaceful.

BOM!

Lavi , Lenalee and Kanda were fighting against an horde of akuma that were level 2. When the exorcists trio were looking for the mysterious girl the waitress mentioned, they had been attacked by akuma out of nowhere. The trio summoned their innocence power to fight against the akuma. Unknown to them, there was a hooded figure watching the fight from behind the trees.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted. From the fire seal, Lavi summoned a torrent of flames in the form of a snake against the Akuma.

"Enbu: Kirikaze!" Lenalee shouted. Lenalee formed a tornado from her dark boots and used it against the akuma.

"Mugen! Kaichū: Ichigen !"Kada shouted.

Kanda swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural insects at the Akuma.

BOOM!

Though they keep destroying akuma, more and more Akuma were showing up. They grouped together as they were now surrounded by a horde of Akuma. They still couldn't understand how the horde kept coming without any sign of an end.

Then, they felt a presence. A hooded figure was rushing forwards to a random Akuma.

"Crowned Clown!"

Then the hooded figure invoked a body-armored type Innocence, forming a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers the figure's shoulders and right arm, while the left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws.

"Edge End!"

A swipe of raw destructive power was dealt with the figure's fully-invoked claw. With only one swig, the hooded figure destroyed the akuma as the rest of the horde became dust.

"W-What happened?" asked a confused Lavi.

When the battle was over, the figure deactivated its power as it turned around, facing the exorcists.

"You were fighting an akuma with the ability to clone itself." The figure explained to them. "I just finished off the original one."

The figure took the hood off and it revealed a very feminine face, her hair was short and white and a pair of unique silver eyes. But what gets more attention on her face was a red pentacle mark with a line that came down over her left eye. The white haired girl then turned around and started to walk away.

"Stop right there!"

Kanda tries to stop her, but his way was quickly blocked by a large wolf. The wolf was as large as a horse, with black and grayish fur and golden eyes that seems to glow in the dark. The wolf was growling dangerously at the Chinese exorcist. The girl smiled politely to the exorcists.

"Please, don't follow me." The girl said as the wolf was still growling at them. "Lord Wolfen does not take kindly to people who may be a threat to me. It's for your own safety, this wolf is more dangerous than Akuma and sometimes I can't control his temper."

With that, the girl and the wolf walked off, disappearing in the darkness of the forest, leaving a very confused Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda behind.

"What was that about?"

To be contined.

A/N: well what do you think? M very first Tykixfem!Allen fic. I hope you liked the first chapter. Ah, and suggestions are very welcome.

I wanna thanks to Kithren for helping me in the chapter.

Here is a little preview for the next chapter.

XXX

"Oh, I like stubborn women." Millennium Earl said to Allen who was still glaring at him "Now I can see why Tyki-pon married to you."

"We were very happy before you put this damaged curse on us." Hissed Allen as Earl just chucked, gripping her chin to make her stare at him.

"You two should have thought this before getting married in secret. You know I don't like when I am not invited to especial occasions." Commented Earl as he blinked. "Oh, by the way, did you bust grow bigger? They are bigger from the last time I saw you."

The Earl only got himself a headbut from a very angry Allen as Tyki, even in his wolf form was glaring at the Noah Patriarch. Even being the patriarch, Tyki does not take kindly anyone who makes a pervert comment to his lover.

XXX


	2. chapter 2

Lady Hawke  
By Belletiger Bt

Chapter 2- How the bird met her wolf.

At the inn, Lenalee was reporting to her brother what happened to them in the Lucian town. She told him about the miners, the man with his hawk, the mysterious girl that saved them in the forest, and how a giant wolf protect her from Kanda when he tried to stop her from walking away.

"I see." Komui said through the phone. "Can you describe her?"

"Well, we couldn't see well because of the darkness, but we could see she had a white hair and a red pentacle mark on her face."

Komui was quiet for a minute. Lenalee blinked confused, it was odd for her brother to be quiet, even for a minute. Does he know the girl?

"What do you want us to do, brother?" Lenallee asked.

"Look for the hawk for now." Komui said. "If you meet this girl again, try to convince her to join the Order. And Lenalee, be careful ok?"

"Don't worry, we will."

With that, she hangs out the phone, finishing their conversation.

XXX

At the headquarters, Komui was thinking after Lenalee's description of the girl. A red pentacle on her face? Komue opened a drawer from his desk and took an envelope dressed to him from General Cross. He re-read the letter from the running away general, he was sure the way Lenalee described the girl was the same way Cross described his student who was suppose to come to them four years ago.

XXX

It was still dark when the girl with her wolf woke up. Rubbing her eyes, as she stretched out and yawned while bringing herself out of her sleep-like trance. She looked at her pocket- watch; only a few minutes before dawn. She noticed her wolf was still sleeping next to her. The girl smiled softly petted her wolf very carefully to not wake him up.

"Hey Tyki, I had that dream. The dream when I met you in your black and white forms." Whispered her.

The girl named Allen Walker stared to remember how she met her beloved Tyki.

***Flashback***

It was one of those days where Allen Walker had to work to pay off all those debts her bastard of a master had put on her name. Today, Allen would work as a miner somewhere in Portugal. She was wearing some casual male cloths to make sure none of the miners found out that she's was a girl or else she would be doomed. Also she had covered her left arm with bandages to hide her deformed arm. Then, as she turned another corner, she accidentally bumped right into someone. She staggered back, rubbing her face where she had hit the stranger's side.

"Ow, ow!" Allen rubbed her face as she nearly stumbled back.

The stranger she had hit was a light-skinned man that looked like he was in his early twenties. He was dressed casually and wore thick glasses and his hair was dark and all messy. Turning his head, the male turned forward and looked down at Allen.

"Excuse me, sir," Allen apologized. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

The dark haired man just smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"No problem." The dark haired man said, smiling. "You're the new guy, aren't you?" Allen nodded "Welcome to the crew! I am Tyki Mikk. If you need anything, just call me ."Tyki said patting Allen's head. Allen glared. She did not enjoy being treated like a dog.

As time passed, Tyki and Allen become good friends. Allen even made friendships with two other miners; John and Cole. The four of them eat together and they liked to eat any meal that Allen prepared ( She learned how to cook thanks to her old jobs in restaurants) . Though Tyki didn't know that Allen was a girl, he always joked about how she would be a good wife while he hugged her like she was his favorite teddy bear. Allen was happy with her new friends until her and Tyki's secret were revealed to each other.

XXX

It was one more day of work when everything happened. Allen was doing her usual duties when her cursed eye activated. She hissed. If her cursed eye is activated that means only thing; there's an Akuma nearby.

"Hey rookie, what's up?" Asked a random miner in company of another older miner. That's when she noticed the older miner was an Akuma.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She shouted. Before either of them could react however, an explosion happened inside of the mine.

Outside of the mine, the miners looked horrified when the explosion happened and created a cave in. The miners quickly stared to dig; to rescue their trapped comrades. John was being cared by two of their comrades, his face was all bloody. Tyki rushed to his friend.

"John, are you alright?" Tyki asked to his friend, worried.

"Y-yeah, I was lucky I was near of the exist when the explosion happened." Then John looked at Tyki worried. "But Tyki, Allen-chan is still inside of the mine."

"What?"

XXX

Back inside, Allen moaned in pain. She looked down as she saw a stick coming out from the right side of her belly and another stick in her left hand, holding her in the place. She gritted her teeth in pain. She must have been thrown into them when the explosion happened. She saw the Akuma L1 standing before her. She tried to active her innocence but the stick in her hand didn't allow her to, the nerves most have been damaged. When the Akuma was about to fire on her, a shadow appeared before her.

"Back off, Akuma."

Allen's eyes widen in surprise. It was Tyki without his glasses on. But how did he get there? Wasn't he outside of the mine when the explosion happened? And Tyki looked pissed which scared her even more.

"I said BACK OFF!"

Then, Tyki's skin stared to get darker as his eyes become a golden color that seemed to glow in the dark, marks appeared in his forehead that looked like crosses. Allen didn't know what happened. What happened to Tyki and why that Akuma looked so frighten?

Tyki, in his new form, looked softly at Allen as he kneed beside her. Allen was scared. She didn't understand what was happening even as Tyki hugged her in a protective way. Allen blushed as she hears Tyki muttering something she couldn't hear well.

"Activate; self destruction."

That's when another explosion happened and Allen's lost consciousness.

XXX

Allen moaned in pain as she finally opened her eyes. She noticed she was in an unknown room, with her wounds bandaged. She placed her right hand on her face, as she tried to remember what happened in the mine and how did she got out. Then she remembered Tyki's transformation. Did she image that? She must have hit her head hard.

"I see you're awake."

Allen turned her head to the right and she saw Tyki sitting in a chair next to her bad. He still was wearing his casual clothes, but his skin was gray with the cross marks on his forehead and gold eyes. She gulped. She wasn't imagined things; It was really Tyki but with a darker skin.

"I see you have questions you want to ask."

Allen looked to the other side, avoiding looking Tyki in the eyes. "I guess you also have some questions that you need answers to also."

"Yeah, but I admit I knew you were a girl for a while." Admitted Tyki as he lights a cigar in his mouth, Allen eyes widen in surprise as she looked at him.

"Since when?"

Tyki took his cigar out of his mouth as he puffed some smoke.

"A couple of weeks ago." Tyki answered. "I was in the woods getting some wood for the oven when I heard someone singing. I followed the sound until I came to a lake in the woods. I saw you sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake. I admit I was admired you singing under the stars and moonlight." Tyki said as he smiled. "You sing like a mermaid."

BAM!

Before Tyki knew what happened, Allen hits him with her left hand

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?" Tyki snapped as he placed his hand on his check where Allen had hit with her left hand.

"You saw me naked!" Allen snapped back, with her face as red as a tomato from anger and embarrassment. Tyki blushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't see anything! I only saw your back!" exclaimed Tyki. "Besides, there's nothing much to show, I mean, your bust is small. No wonder the other guys and I never noticed you were a girl at the beginning."

BAM!

That's when Allen hits Tyki again.

"OUCH! That's how you thank your savor for saving your life?" Tyki Snapped.

"Not when my savor is a pervert!" she snapped, "I bet you enjoyed putting bandages on me while I was unconscious, you're a pervert!"

"I am not a pervert, dammit!"

***End of Flashback***

Allen giggled with the memory. Tyki would never admit it but he is a pervert around her. Though they found out each other's secrets, they decide to not reveal them to anybody. Though they were on "opposite sides" and still doing their jobs, Tyki and Allen really cared for each other. It was because of Tyki that Allen never joined to the Black Order and became a freelance exorcist. That's one decision she would never regret making. Then, the wolf beside her woke up.

"Sorry Tyki, did I wake you up?"

The black wolf only nuzzled and licked her face. Allen hugged him around the neck, feeling the warmth of his fur. Though she liked the warmth of his fur, she really missed the warmth of his embrace. Then, the wolf became tense as he got up.

"Tyki?" Allen asked as she also got up. What's up with him?

" Good morning people!" came a marry voice. Allen frozen when she heard that voice. A voice she hoped to never hear again.

"Millennium Earl?"

XXX

Kanda was sitting near of the window, looking at the city before the day comes. Lavi was still sleeping, muttering about someone being his type ( Not that Kanda really cared). He was still thinking about that girl and her monstrous wolf. He could feel something odd about both animal and the human girl. Something familiar as he unconsciously placed his hand on his tattoo.

"waaah… come here my sweet little thing." Muttered Lavi, still sleeping and kissing the pillow.

An angry vein appeared in Kanda's forehead before kicking Lavi out of the bed. The red haired Bookman Jr glared at the dark haired exorcist.

"What was that for? You could have waked me up more gently, Yuu-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" Snapped Kanda, glaring at the red haired boy. "And prepare yourself while I wake up Lenalee. We're going to continue look for the bird."

Lavi looked at the clock in the wall and then to the window. He moaned as he returned to the bed,

"Yu-chan...the sun didn't come out yet." Whined Lavi as Kanda glared at him once more. Lavi sighed in defeat, "Alright… let me take a shower first."

XXX

Allen glared at the man who had caused a lot of pain to her. She didn't know why the Millennium Earl was there, but she knew it couldn't be good. She looked at the wolf. Her wolf was tensed which Allen can't blame him. But Tyki never would dare to attack the patriarch of the Noah Clan.

"Well, what do I owe you for coming here, oh great Millennium Earl?" Allen asked in a sarcastic tone as she folded her arms. The wolf looked a little worried as Millennium Earl only chuckled.

"I see your personality didn't change after I put a curse on you. That's good, because it's one of the things that makes you so cute." Millennium Earl said marry tone. "Besides, can't I visit my favorite in-law and her husband?"

"Unless it's involves tormenting us more than you already have." Allan said. "You came here to visit us or to complain about that Akuma I destroyed last night?"

"Oh yes, that Akuma." Millennium Earl said as he puts his hand under his chin, as he stared to think. "He had a very unique ability. It's a shame you destroyed it. Really, my life would be easier if you stopped destroying all my Akuma."

"That thing was getting too close where Tyki and his friends work. Beside, Tyki never complained when I destroy your Akuma , and neither do I when he does his work for you. Even when we do not like the jobs that the other does, we never got involved in the business of each other either."

"You are very odd, you know."

"What I can say? I'm stubborn."

Millennium Earl couldn't help but chuckle. He doesn't admit it, but he likes the white haired girl's personality.

"Oh, I like stubborn women." Millennium Earl said to Allen who was still glaring at him "Now I can see why Tyki-pon married you."

"We were very happy before you put this damn curse on us." Hissed Allen as Earl just chuckled, gripping her chin to make her stare at him.

"You two should have thought it before getting married in secret. You know I don't like it when I am not invited to especial occasions." Commented Earl as he blinked. "Oh, by the way, did you bust grow bigger? They are bigger from the last time I saw you."

The Earl only got himself a headbut from a very angry Allen as Tyki, even in his wolf form was glaring at the Noah Patriarch. Even being the patriarch, Tyki does not take kindly to anyone who makes a perverted comment to his lover.

"Get out of here before I rip off what makes you a male!" Allen said as an angry aura was surrendered her as horns come out of her head. The wolf gulped. The sight of a very pissed Allen scares him.

"I guess you have to wait for another occasion, my dear Allen-chan." Millennium Earl chuckled. "Turn around."

When Allen turned around, she gasped in horror. The sun was coming out from the horizon. Allen looked at herself as her body stared to glow at the same time her wolf. Tears came out of her eyes when she saw Tyki in his human form before her.

"Tyki…" she whispered.

"A-Allen…"

Before Tyki could have a chance to touch his lover, Allen fully transformed into a hawk; having chocolate colored wings and silver eyes. Tyki's eyes only widen in surprise as the hawk flew off, only leaving the dress behind. Tyki cried out in regret as he kneed and punched the ground. It was painful, very painful for both of them.

"Good morning, Tyki-pon."

Tyki gasped in surprise when he turned to see the patriarch of the Noah Clan. "E-Earl-sama? Since when did you get here?" Millennium Earl just chuckled.

Though it's painful for Millennium Earl having putting a curse on Tyki as well, he kind of deserved it; for falling in love with an exorcist, even if the girl is not part of the Black Order. And to make things worse, they secretly exchanged their vows which made the Earl even angrier. As a punishment, Millennium Earl put a curse on them where they would be "always together; eternally apart". By day Allen becomes a hawk, by night Tyki becomes a black wolf. Neither has any memory of their half-life in animal form; only at dusk and dawn of each day can they see each other in human form for one fleeting moment, but can never touch.

"Just passing by." Millennium Earl said to Tyki. "Tyki-pon, put some clothes on. I can't stand seeing you naked."

Tyki sighted as he summoned his casual clothes. He looked sadly at the hawk that was in a twig of an old oak. He wonders if Millennium Earl said something to Allen last night. He hates the fact that he can't remember the events from his other half-life.

"Do I have to do some work for you, Earl-sama?" Asked Tyki, sadly.

"Nope, I don't have any jobs for now. Like I said before, I was just passing by. You have some time off with your pet bird." Said Millennium Earl preparing to leave. But Tyki stopped him.

"How much longer you will torture us, Earl-sama?" Tyki asked, "It's been almost 4 years."

"You should have thought about this before falling love with a girl with innocence and never inviting me to the wedding. In a way you betrayed your family like 14th did years before. " Millennium Earl said as Tyki glared at him. The 14th Noah was a delicate subject to the family.

"I am not like the 14th! I would never back stab you like how she did!" snapped Tyki at Earl.

"Falling in love with an exorcist and never inviting any member of your family to your wedding ceremony was stab-back to us, Tyki. Beside, you know you only can see her when you break the curse by yourselves. That was the deal since you're also forbidden to go to the arc or any land ruled by our Noah clan." Millennium Earl said to Tyki. Tyki was now quiet. Ever since he was cursed along with Allen, he was forbidden to go to the arc or any place that Noah ruled. "I will see you both later. Bye Tyki-pon."

With that, Millennium Earl takes his leave, leaving an overwhelm Tyki behind. Tyki was only comforted by the hawk that landed on his shoulder. The hawk was nuzzling him as the Noah of Pleasure stroked the bird's head.

"I promise Allen, we will find a way to break this curse together." Whispered Tyki. "When we do, we will finally be eternally together."

To be continued.

There is the chapter 2. I hope you people like it. So, what do you think about how Tyki and Allen met each other? Don't worry, I will add the flashback about Tyki and Allen in the future chapters.

Please, don't forget to review the story. I wanna know your thoughts about the chapter and suggestions are welcome. ^_^

I wanna thanks to Kithren for helping me with the chapter.

Here is a little preview for the next chapter

XXX

"I will go to my bed chambers. Do not disturbs me"

"Yes, Lulubell-sama." Mimi said as she bowed her. Her mistress got up and went to her bed-chambers.

Mimi hates to see her mistress upset like that; she blames deeply for that girl who stole Lord Tyki from Lulubell. She wanted to do something to make her mistress happy. Thought Millennium Earl had already punished the lovers, the patriarch himself ordered no one of the family touch Tyki's bird. Then, an evil smirk showed on her lips.

"Earl-sama had ordered no one from Noah family to touch that dammed bird, but he never mentioned akuma couldn't either." She giggled evilly.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Hawke  
By BelletigerBT

Chapter 3- the bird's fall and the cry of wolf part 1

Tyki was in his white form when he came to the mines. His friends, Cole, John and Eaze saw him with Lady Hawke on his shoulder. His friends were surprise to see them so early.

"Tyki? Is that you?" The one called Cole called in surprise

"Yeah, we're done with our work early." Tyki said smiling. "And we're back now."

Lady Hawke flew off from Tyki shoulder and landed on Eaze's right arm. The boy was happy that they were back this soon. Tyki patted Eaze's head as he asks him to take care of the hawk while they work. The boy, more than happy to do so, nodded to Tyki. He always loved the bird's company. Unknown to them, a cat was spying on them in the far distance. It hissed before walking off.

XXX

Somewhere else, a red haired man, around of his 30 years, was in a café shop, drinking some coffee. He liked this shop. Besides the fact that it had the best coffee in Europe, the shop also had some of the most beautiful waitress'. Then, he felt a presence behind him.

"You're a hard man to find, General Cross."

The red haired man turned around and saw Komui standing there.

"What do I owe your visit, supervisor Komui?" Cross said

"Well, what if I told you that we might have found your missing apprentice?"

XXX

LuluBell was in a room in the arc, while Mimi- her personal akuma assistant was doing her nails. Mimi could feel her mistress was somehow upset.

"What's up, Lulubell-sama?" Mimi asked to her mistress. Lulubell just sighted in frustration.

"I wonder….. why he choose her? A mere human with innocence…." she whispered.

Mimi blinked confused when she released she was talking about that man; Tyki Mikk. The Third child of the Noah family and the one who fall in love with a human girl who had innocence; in other words, falling in love for the enemy. Mimi remembered the frustration the awakened Noah had felt when they learned that Tyki had married this girl in secret. Besides of Earl, Lulubell was the other one who was angered the most with this. It was no secret Lulubell had some feelings for the 3rd child.

"I will go to my bed chambers. Do not disturb me"

"Yes, Lulubell-sama." Mimi said as she bowed to her. Her mistress got up and went to her bed-chambers.

Mimi hated to see her mistress upset like that; she deeply blamed that girl who stole Lord Tyki from Lulubell. She wanted to do something to make her mistress happy. Though Millennium Earl had already punished the lovers, the patriarch himself ordered that no one of the family touch Tyki's bird. Then, an evil smirk showed on her lips.

"Earl-sama orders said no one from Noah family could touch that dammed bird, but he never mentioned akuma couldn't either." She giggled evilly.

XXX

In the woods, near of the town, the 3 exorcists were still looking for the bird that was supposed to have innocence since dawn. The problem? Not one of them know where the bird was, the only clue they had was it was a hawk that could transform one of its wings into an anti-akuma weapon. But their search was still hard.

"I caught a bird!" yelled Lavi happily for finally catching a bird. Kanda looked annoyed while Lenalee sweetdrop.

"Lavi….. that's an owl , not a hawk." Lenalee said.

Lavi blinked in confused as he looked the bird he had caught. In was indeed a small owl and it looked annoyed at Lavi. The owl pecked Lavi's nose before flying off. Lavi nursed his sore nose as he was already getting annoyed by this mission.

"Arght! Of all the things, why did this innocence have to be in a bird? We've been looking for it for hours!" shouted Lavi frustrated " I would rather look for that cute girl than a stupid bird! Even if that means facing that monstrous pet wolf she has!"

Kanda smacked Lavi's head to cool the red haired off. But he admits the search for a special bird is also annoying him. Like Lavi, he preferred to look for that girl too, since it's easier looking for a human girl than looking for a stupid bird. Lenalee tried to calm her male comrades down.

"Guys, I know this mission is frustrating, but we still have to look for that hawk." Lenalee said to them. "Even if it means checking every hawk here in the woods."

Then, they heard a screening of a bird; a hawk to be exact. They looked up and saw the beautiful bird having a rabbit in its talons. Then, the 3 exocists were quiet for a moment before looking at Lavi.

"You want me to use my Ōzuchi Kozuchi to get the bird, don't you?"

That wasn't a request. Lavi really was staring to hate birds, especially the birds of prey.

XXX

Lady Hawke was taking her prey back to the mine area. She was sure the rabbit will make Eaze happy and would make a delicious meal. After all, Tyki likes the meals he does for him and for the other two adults. Then, Lady Hawke felts something following her. When she turned her head around, her peak dropped and her eyes widen in surprise. Lavi was using his Ōzuchi Kozuchi to follow her.

"Come here birdie birdie birdie birdie."

Lady Hawke sweetdropped. Like hell she would come to an eye-patched weirdo! She belongs to Tyki and no one else! To her surprise, Lenalee was in the front of her.

"Caught ya!" Lenalne smirked. But her smirk soon was gone when the bird let go of her prey and deviated from her, using full speed. Lenalee sweetdroped. She didn't expect that.

"I guess the bird fooled you." Lavi smirked

"Be quiet, Lavi! We have to catch that bird!"

XXX

Tyki blinked as he turned around. He had a strange feeling. It was the same feeling when those hunters were trying to capture his precious bird.

"What's up, Tyki?" his college, Cole asked.

"I am just having an odd feeling." Muttered Tyki. Then, the little boy, Eaze come to them, he looked worried for some reason.

"Tyki… I am worried about Lady Hawke. She still hasn't return from her daily hunt yet." Eaze said sadly. Tyki only patted the boy's head.

"Don't worry." Tyki said. "Lady Hawke is a very stubborn bird; she can take care of herself. But I will look for her anyway."

With that, Tyki leaves to the woods, to look for his precious hawk.

XXX

Lady Hawke was annoyed. And the worse part she couldn't active her innocence in her left wing to get more speed because that was the main reason they came to Lucian town in the first place; to look for a special hawk that had Innocence; which was herself. Then, she blinked. Wasn't there 3 people?

"Mugen! Kaichū: Ichigen !" Kanda shouted.

Kanda, who was following them on the ground, swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural insects at the bird. Lady hawk screamed as she flew quickly to avoid being hit by those supernatural insects. Had none of them ever heard about animal abuse? But her guard was down, giving to Lenalee the opportunity to catch her.

"Finally, I caught you!"

Lady Hawke thrashed as she tried to get out from the girl's grip. Lenalee had to wrap the hawk's body with her jacked because of her talons, but she still needed be careful of the hawk's powerful peak. Lavi celebrated Lenalee's capture as both him and her landed next to Kanda.

"Yeah! Finally we caught the bird!" celebrated Lavi.

"And this one is the one we're look for." Lenlee said, smiling. "Look at its left wing."

Though the bird thrashed in Lenalee's hands, Kanda and Lavi could see a very weird cross on its left wing. The cross was glowing. Which means it was innocence! Indeed it was the bird they were looking for. Kanda also noticed something else on the bird; it had silver eyes, just like that one with the miners. Could be the same bird? Then, the exorcists blinked in surprise when the bird's left eye become red with sort of cogwheel monocle. Suddenly a missile come out of nowhere. The 3 exorcists jumped away as they noticed they were surrounded by Akuma.

"W-What is it?" Lenalee asked horrified.

Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi had horrified looks on their faces; they were not only surrounded by Akuma, but also they could see the unfortunate souls trapped within them. Lady Hawke was now scared. She knew she can't handle all those Akuma by herself in her hawk form. Her innocence was too limited in her hawk form.

"Look what we have here." One of the akuma said.

"Looks like we have some extra work here" the other one said. "Hand us the bird if you want a less painful dead, exorcists!"

"Like hell we will hand it over after all the work we did to capture it!" Lavi shouted at the akuma.

Kanda drew out his sword and he glared at the Akuma. Lenalee handed the bird to Lavi.

"Lavi, get out of here with the bird. We will handle this."

"But, Lenalee….'

"Go now! The bird is important!" Lenalee exclaimed! "You're the only one of us who can truly fly!"

Lavi heisted for a moment but he nodded before activating his innocence and running off with the bird as Lenalee and Kanda started to fight against the akuma.

XXX

Behind the trees, Mimi scoffed. She didn't expect there would be exorcists in the area. Now getting the bird for Lulubell-sama was going to be hard! Then, the akuma girl heard a dark chuckle from behind her. It was another akuma, roughly 8 to 9 feet tall, with sharp jagged teeth, and wearing what looks like medieval armor that covers most of his body.

"Don't worry, the bird will not escape." the Akuma said. "Besides, it will be much funnier for my hunting game."

"I don't expect less from the hunter." Mimi said, smiling evilly to the L3 akuma.

XXX

Lavi gritted his teeth as he noticed some akuma were after him. Having no choice, he had to land to fight. Lavi spun his hammer and smashed it against the akuma. He was lucky they were only level 1 akuma.

"Don't worry birdie, I will protect you, even if I don't like you." Lavi said to the bird in his arm. Then, he felt a dark presence that gave him chills up his spine. When he turned around, he saw Tyki in his Noah form. And he didn't look very happy. Lavi recognized the ash skin and the stigmata marks.

"_NOAH!"_ Lavi thought in panic. He can handle the akuma but he knew he can't handle a noah member by himself.

"I would like you to return my bird if you don't want to die." Tyki said calmly but in deep voice, he was very pissed.

Lavi gritted his teeth. He didn't like this situation. He could handle akuma, but he can't handle a Noah by himself. Lavi drew the bird closer to his body, his arms shielding her from the enemy. Lady Hawke was still thrashing, trying to get out from Lavi's grip. She didn't want Tyki to kill another person because of her.

With quick moves, Tyki starts to attack Lavi with his dark matter. Lavi was being careful to not get hit by the dark matter or else he would be finished! Lady hawk was getting annoyed. She peaked Lavi's arm. Lavi yelped as he accidentally let Lady hawk out of his grip. He cursed for letting this happen. Now that his precious bird was out of his grip, Tyki now can fully fight against the exorcist without having to be worried about his bird's safety.

In the air, Lady Hawke looked worried about Tyki and that exorcist, Lavi. She doesn't want Tyki kill because of her. She was devastated when she learned Tyki killed some hunters that wanted to capture her, though she didn't remember those events after she went to her human form after dusk. She will not allow Tyki to kill for her again! Before she could do anything, two akuma attacked her from the air.

Lady hawk quickly avoided the attacks as she activated her innocence. Her left wing grew bigger; now the feathers become as sharp as blades in a silver metallic color with a cross glowing on it. Thankfully, there's only a couple L1 akuma, something Lady Hawke can handle in her condition. She quickly destroyed the akuma, but unknown to her, she was being target in the shadows.

Back to the ground, Lavi was still glaring at the Noah. Not letting the enemy out of his sight.

"I have a question for you, Noah." Lavi said as Tyki blinked confused. "Why do you care about the bird's safety? Don't you Noah destroy innocence as soon you see it?""

Tyki sighed as he closed his eyes. He doesn't owe any explication to a red haired brat. He could only see in his mind the image of his lover wearing a wedding gown with a smile in her face

'_Tyki…'_

The voice of his lover called out in his mind. A voice he loved to hear but he couldn't heart it ever since they both were cursed. He vowed to himself he would break the curse, even if that met killing human and akuma alike. Tyki opened his eyes and glared at the bookman Jr.

"The hawk is my life." Tyki said, as he continued. " I will not allow any hunter, any exorcist , any akuma and any Noah to take her away from me! Not as long as I breathe!"

Now Lavi was surprise, he didn't expect this kind of answer from the Noah. How come that bird was important to this guy? Important enough to go against the other Noah from taking the bird away from him? What's the birds secret?

Then, they heard a screeching. They looked up and they saw Lady Hawke being hit by an arrow in her chest. She was screeching in pain as she fell. Tyki's eyes widened in pure horror as he saw his beloved hawk falling.

"ALLEN!"

To Be continued.

I know I was evil for leaving it an evil cliff hanger like that, but it was necessary for the chapter to finish right there. So what do you think? Will Allen survive? What will happen to Tyki? Wait to find out in the next chapter!

And I wanna thanks to Kithren for helping me with the chapter. You rule, girl! ^_^

Please, don't forget to give your reviews. I wanna know your thoughts about the story. And suggestions are welcome too.

Now as usual, a little preview for the next chapter:

XXX

Then, they landed in the front of a creepy gate of a castle near of a cliff. Lavi sweetdrops; he wasn't sure if it was the right place to save the hawk. The castle looked like the ones where vampires live.

"KRORY!" shouted Tyki, beating the gate, making some craks " OPEN THIS DAMMAED GATE NOW! ITS AN EMERGENCY!"

With this, the gates opened and reveled this tall, very gullible, Vampire like man. Needless to say Lavi almost freak out.

"V-v-v-vvamp-vampire!" Lavi thought in Panic.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Hawke  
By BelletigerBT

Chapter 4- the bird's fall and the wolf's cry part 2

She was falling. The pain in her chest was the proof that she was falling. But the pain caused by the arrow is nothing to compare the pain she felt in her heart; the pain of never see seeing Tyki before breaking the curse.

"Tyki…." The hawk's last thoughts were of her beloved husband. The man she loved and was married to.

*Flashback – 4 years ago.*

Allen was happy and at the same time nervous. Tonight was her wedding with Tyki; the night she will become Mrs. Allen Walker Mikk- wife of Tyki Mikk.

"Nervous?" Tyki asked to his beautiful bride.

Allen was wearing a beautiful wedding gown , it was white with long sleeves to cover her arms. She also wore white cloves, a small tiara in her hair and a veil that covers her face. She was holding a small bouquet of lilies. While Tyki was wearing his usual tuxedo that he usually wears in his Noah form, except he was in his white form and not wearing the top-hat or the glasses either.

"A little." She admitted. "But Tyki, is it alright to marry me?"

Tyki was surprise with her question. Why she was having doubts now, in the middle of ceremony?

"I know I am 10 years older than you, but 15 is the legal age of mirage. I don't see any problems, since it's common for girls marry to older man." (1)

But Allen interrupts him there.

"That's not what I meant."

Tyki looks at Allen with soft eyes. He knew the reason for Allen's concern: He was a Noah and she was an Exorcist. The Noah Clan and Exorcists had always been enemies since ancient times. They both knew the consequences for their union if one of the sides were to find out about their love. That was the main reason for them carefully planning their wedding in secret, not even their miner friends know about their wedding ( much less Allen's true gender). Tyki only takes Allen's hand.

"No matter what happens, we will always be together. Always together and eternally united." Tyki said, smiling to Allen.

Allen smiles back. With Tyki, she feels everything will work out. They will be together.

"In sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer," stared Allen, smiling to Tyki.

Tyki contined for her " for better, for worse,…'

"Until death separates us." They finished together.

Tyki smiled softly and reached to pull back the veil. Allen and Tyki kissed on the lips, sealing their union, only with the father of the church being the witness of their wedding.

"Always together, eternally united…."Allen whispered to her new husband,

*End of Flashback*

Tyki's heart stopped when he saw his beloved bird falling with an arrow in her chest. The Noah of Pleasure quickly rushes towards Lady Hawke.

"ALLEN!"

TYki caught her before she could hit the ground. The 3rd child looked at the condition of his beloved. For one of the few times, Tyki was thankfully for Allen being a parasitic Innocence type, which makes her stronger against the Akuma virus. He sighted in refilled when he noticed the arrow didn't hit her heart but he still could see Lady Hawke was still in pain.

XXX

The hunter akuma cursed, he couldn't hit the bird's heart. Even being a parasitic type, the poison might still kill her. He was about to face them when he felt something metallic pressing on the back of his head.

"Man, you Akuma are bad at aiming." A cocky voice said " Unlike me, I never miss."

BANG!

With a gunshot, the akuma was gone. The shadowy figure only looked at the Noah holding the bird like his life depended on it. He had even called it 'Allen'. Indeed it seemed it was wroth coming here, but he was still going to watch from the shadows so he could confirm what he already suspected.

XXX

Tyki took off his shirt and he warps Lady Hawke with it. Gently taking his bird in his arms, hoping to keep her warm. Lavi couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Noah before him really cared about the bird's wellbeing. But why would that guy care about the bird so much?

"You're going to be fine, Allen. I promise, you will be fine" Tyki whispered very softly to the bird. Then, he looked at Lavi . "You can do anything you want with me, but first help me save her, please." For once, Tyki Mikk swallowed his Noah pride and asked help from an exorcist.

XXX

Though very exhausted, Lenalee and Kanda finally defeated all the akuma. Then, they noticed Lavi flying in the opposite direction with his Ōzuchi Kozuchi in full speed

"Lavi?" Lenalee wondered. "why is he going in that direction?"

"Whatever it is, we should follow the usagi." Kanda said as he and Lenalee stared to follow Lavi.

XXX

Mimi cursed her bad luck. Beside the akuma that didn't destroyed the exorcists, the akuma L3 had gone missing, and without killing that dammed bird! Though the arrow was poisoned, she will need to make sure that her work was done without anymore failure. She would do it for Lulubell-sama! Though she needed another tactic.

"Guess I will need to use the wardogs."

XXX

Lavi was in a really bad situation. Really bad. He was riding on his Ōzuchi Kozuchi in full speed with a Noah! An enemy of the exorcists which had killed many of his comrades and destroyed the so many innocence fragments. If anyone finds out about this, he would be so doomed!

"We need hurry up, exorcist! We have to get there before dusk!" Tyki shouted, holding the bird closer.

Lavi gritted his teeth. In his mind he was putting a mantra that he is doing this for the bird and not for the Noah himself. After all the bird has innocence on it and like Komui said animals with innocence are rare. Then, they landed in the front of a creepy gate of a castle near of a cliff. Lavi sweetdrops; he wasn't sure if it was the right place to save the hawk. The castle looked like the ones where vampires live.

"KRORY!" shouted Tyki, beating the gate, making some cracks " OPEN THIS DAMMAED GATE NOW! ITS AN EMERGENCY!"

With this, the gates opened and reveled this tall, very gullible, Vampire like man. Needless to say Lavi almost freak out.

"V-v-v-vvamp-vampire!" Lavi thought in Panic.

The vampire like man gasped in horror when he saw the bird in Tyki's arms. Now he knew why Tyki was so violently beating the gates.

"Please, you're the only one who can help her, Krory." Tyki said as he handed his bird to the vampire man.

"Of course Tyki." The vampire man named Krory said. He took the bird gently in his arms. "Timothy!" he suddenly shouted.

"What's up, old man?" called a boy from a window on the second floor. The boy had blue hair, pale skin, brown eyes and an odd jewel in his forehead. He gasped in horror when he saw the bird in Krory's hands. "Wait! that's not Allen-neechan ,is it?"

"Take some medicinal herbs from the garden! I will take her to the guest room!"

"Roger!" the boy named Timothy nodded before rushing out of the sight of the window. Krory rushed inside of the castle with Lady Hawke in his arms.

Lavi didn't understand anything. Does this Noah know he just handed the bird to a vampire? And what's up with that kid with a jewel in his forehead? Then, he heard a voice behind him.

"Lavi!"

Lavi turned around and he saw Lenalee and Kanda approaching them. Lavi was happy to see his comrades were alright.

"Lenalee! Yu!" lavi waved to them. "I am happy you two are ok!"

Then, Kanda noticed Tyki standing there. _"NOAH!"_ he thought as he drew his sword out and appointed it at the Noah. Lenalee also activate her dark boots. Tyki only stared at them with cold eyes before Lavi jumped between them to stop a useless fight.

"Wait, wait, wait!" yelled Lavi, waved his arms like a maniac. "He protected the bird! He will not do any harm to it!"

Kanda and Lenalee blinked in confused. A Noah protected the bird with innocence? What's going on here? Tyki still looked at them with cold eyes. He really doesn't want to get involved with them. He only had asked for help so he could get to Krory's castle faster.

"What are you up to?" Kanda asked without taking his eyes off the 3rd child.

"Don't misunderstand me, exorcists. I care for the hawk, she's is my life. However, I will not be handing her over to you." Tyki said to them. "My hawk is not an ordinary bird. Not because of the innocence in her wing. She's something else." Tyki said to the exorcist. His eyes looked at the horizon. The sun was almost setting.

"What do you mean by something else?" Lenalee asked.

Tyki couldn't help but chuckle softy. They had worked so hard for no one from the Order finding about them and their curse that Millennium Earl had cast on them. Then, his body stared to glow, surprising the exorcists standing before him.

"Heh, Looks like we can't keep it a secret anymore." Tyki said to himself as he slowly stared to change form.

His clothes stared to rip apart when he stared to change his form. The Exorcists' eyes widen in surprise when they saw the transformation. When the glow was gone, it revealed a large black/grey wolf with golden eyes that seen to glow in the dark. The trio recognized the wolf before them: It was the same wolf that was following the white haired girl.

"Wait a sec!" shouted Lavi. "If the Noah is that girl's pet wolf, so that means the hawk is…."

The exorcists rushed inside Krory's castle. When they busted into one of Krory's guest rooms, they saw the older man holding a bowl which he used to mix the medical herbs. The young boy was holding another bowl filled with water. But what shocked the exorcists most was when they saw a girl lying down on the bed, very sick. She had white hair, a pentacle mark on her left face and most important; she had an arrow in her chest, in the same place where the hawk was wounded. Warm blankets were covering her nude body as her breathing was heavy, her face flushed as a wet towel covered her warm forehead. It was the same girl who defeated the Akuma that night.

"You shouldn't bust in like that." Krory growled. "We have a sick girl here."

"We want to know what's going on and we want know now!" Kanda growled back, demanding answers.

He doesn't understand what the heck was happening here. The hawk and the girl were the same being? And how could a Noah protect someone with innocence, even when Noah and innocence users were natural enemies. Krory sighted in frustration. He knew they wanted answers but he didn't have time for this now. He needed take care of the girl and remove the arrow from her chest.

"Timothy, take our guests downstairs while I take care of Allen here." Krory said to the 13 years old boy.

"Sure, old man." Timothy said. "Come on people, we need to let Krory old man do his work."

With that, Timothy took the confuse trio out of the room. Kanda looked at the sick girl for a last moment before leaving the room. When the door closed, Krory sighted before looking at Allen. He carefully putted the smashed medicine herbs around her wound. He puts his right hand on the arrow and he whispered in Allen's ear.

"Allen, when I count to three I will remove the arrow, and then I will remove most of poison from your system to your innocence do the rest of healing."

The girl, Allen could only nod to him. "Understood" She whispered "Where's Tyki? Is he ok?"

"Don't worry. He's downstairs with Timothy and our other guests." Krory said to Allen, trying to make her relaxed to remove the arrow with less pain, "Right now let's take care of you."

Krory took a deep breath. He knew removing the arrow will be painful. He counted until 3 before removing the arrow from the girl's chest as in the same time he bit her neck to suck the akuma poison from her system. Allen could release a very loud painful scream.

XXX

The screams could be heard from the downstairs. Lavi hugged Lenalee very tightly. The Chinese girl tried to calm down the red haired exorcist. Kanda glared at the wolf in the front of him with his arms folded, while the wolf glared back. Timothy was worried. The climate of the room was tense. He wasn't sure if he should tell them about Allen and Tyki or if he should keep it to himself since it's too personal. Then, Krory appeared in the room.

"How is she, old man?" Timothy asked worried.

The wolf also looked worried at the vampire like figure. But Krory just smiled at them

"Don't worry, Allen will be fine." He said "I removed the akuma arrow and the most of the poison from her system. Her innocence should do the rest of the healing."

The wolf sighted in relief. He was happy to know his lover would be fine. Krory said he could see her, but he warned him that Allen was sleeping and still weak because of the poison. The wolf nodded before going upstairs to see Allen. Krory looked at the 3 exorcists.

"I guess you have some questions." Krory said

"And we would like some answers and now!" Growled Kanda. He was now tired of this whole mystery.

"Kanda, be nice!" warned Lenalee.

"Don't worry, I know you want answers, like you, I was also surprise when those two came here and learned their secret." Krory said as he sat down in the sofa in the front of them.

"Wait! You're going to tell them?" Timothy asked in surprise

"Yes, they need to know what is happening here, Tim." Krorry said.

"And I would like some answers too." A new voice.

They turned around and they saw someone coming out of the shadows. A strange man, around his thirties, wearing a black coat with golden lines and buttons, long red hair and a mask covering half of his face. Krory recognized the man right away.

"C-Cross?"

To be continued.

Finally Cross showed up. Are you surprised? I admit, I didn't know what to do with him, but I wanted Cross learning about Allen's being cursed and married to Tyki.

(1)- about the wedding part, doesn't DGM set around of the 19th centrury? Well at that time it was very common for girls at age 15 (or younger) to be married to older man, especially from the rich families.

Cross finally will find out about Tyki and Allen's curse. All I can say he will be not happy when he learns his apprentice is married to a Noah.

Ah, and please, don't forget to leave your review. They are very important. It was thank your reviews I am working on this story with full of energy.

Now a little preview for the chapter

XXX

"Timcanpy!"

Allen smiled happily as she hugged Timcanpy. It's been almost four years since the last time she saw the little golem. Then she blinked confused.

"Wait a munute…. If you here Tim, that mean….."

Then, Tyki was growing at an unknown man on the door way. Allen gasped in surprise when she saw the man in the door way.

"M- Master?"

Cross face was cold and jaded, something very strange even from him. Cross looked at the black wolf beside of his apprentice; even being an animal, he still could see the stigmata marks on his forehead. But now his business is with his student.

"Sorry mongrel, but my business is with her." Cross said as he gripped Allen's arm as they both disappeared from the room, leaving a confused and panic Tyki behind.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Hawke  
By Belletiger BT

Chapter 5- the bird's fall and the cry of wolf part 3

XXX

Everybody was surprised to see the older man in the room. On his shoulder there was a small golden ball with wings and tail. The exorcists trio recognized the uniform the red haired man was wearing. He was one of the five generals! They wondered why one of the generals was there.

Krory looked at him with a distrusting look. One reason was because he still owned money to him. And the other reason why he was there? The last time he saw him was three years ago, when he was looking for his missing student that never arrived at the Black Order, which was Allen herself.

"What are you doing here, Cross?" Krory asked.

"I followed these brats after their little battle with the akuma," Cross Said. "And I even witnessed that Noah's transformation into a wolf."

Krory was quiet. It was bad, really bad. Krory was the only one who helped the lovers in their moments of need. He even helped them to make sure the Order or Cross himself never found out about them.

"Tell me Krory, the hawk that Noah cared so much about is my stupid apprentice, isn't she?"

That wasn't a question. It was more a demand for an answer. Krory sighted in frustration. He didn't have any way out of it. And he also had to deal with the other 3 exorcists who also witnessed their transformation.

"Very well, I will tell you what you need to know about Allen and Tyki and how they got their curse."

XXX

Tyki laid his head on the edge of the bed where his beloved Allen was lying on. The Noah in his cursed form of the Wolf, could see the breathing of his lover was returning to normal and her innocence was healing what was left from the poison in her system. Tyki blamed himself for not being able to protect her.

"Allen…" thought Tyki softly.

Allen was still sleeping, recovering from the akuma poison. But deep in her mind she could see the last person she wanted to see besides the Earl himself; The musician.

*Allen's Mind*

Allen looked around. She noticed she was inside of her dream. She was getting bored; every time she was in those types of dreams it was always the very same scenery; the ruins of a city with a big lake reflecting the crescent moon. Allen sighted as she looked at her reflection in the lake. It was not her reflection reflected in the water; it was an older version of herself, with dark ash skin, golden eyes and a very long raven hair. She was smiling secretly at Allen.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Allen-chan?" the female image asked.

Then, the image come out from the surface of the water, Allen could see the dark older version of herself flouting above the lake in the front of her. The older version of herself smiled sexually to Allen as she patted her left face, where her cursed mark is.

"Yes, it's been a while, Lilith- the 14th noah, who is also known as the musician."(1) Allan said with cold voice to the woman before her.

XXX

Back to the exorcists, Krory was ready to tell them everything he knew about the lovers.

"As you know, Allen is an exorcist and Tyki is a Noah. Though exorcists and Noah are mortal enemies, they fall in love with each other." Krory said to the exorcists. They were silent, paying attention to Krory without interrupting him. " They knew the consequences of their love for each other but they accepted the risk because they wanted to be together, filling what each other was missing in their loneness. They even went so far as getting married in secret."

"Getting married in secret?" Lenalee repeated to herself totally surprised. Even Kanda was surprised from this; a Noah loving and marring an exorcist?

Krory nodded to them "yes. They planned everything so the Millennium Earl would never find out about them. But somehow he did. And he cursed them, three days after their wedding."

*Flashback- 4 years ago*

Tyki was in front of Allen, protecting her from the Millennium Earl. They were surrounded by all the types of Akuma. The earl was in front of them. Though he still had that wide smile, inside he was pissed at the Noah of Pleasure.

"Really Tyki-pon. I was expecting more from you." Earl said in disappointed voice, nodding his head in shame. "I knew you liked the life you lived in your white form but I never thought you would go so far as to fall in love with a human with innocence. And you two didn't even invite me or anyone of your family to the wedding."

"Earl-sama, with all due respect, I never meant to upset you in any way or the other. I love Allen. She fills me with what I was missing in my heart. But….would you even approve of our love if you knew about this?" Tyki asked to his master.

"Well Tyki-pon, I already knew your little wife before." Earl said as Tyki's eyes widen in surprise. Allen closed her eyes in shame, refusing to let the tears come out. "She transformed her own father into akuma and then she destroyed him with her special left arm."

TYki looked at Allen; he could see sadness in her face. He knew her father was a very sensitive subject but now he knew why. He just wished he could know more about Mana in another type of situation.

"I am feeling quite generous, which is not within my nature." Earl grinned " Heh, but oh well. Here's the proposition: I will allow you love birds to be together, however Tyki, you will not come out from this unpunished."

Millennium Earl slammed his staff in the ground as a light surrounded both Tyki and Allen. The light blinded both of them. When the light was gone, Allen blinked confused. Nothing happened to her. Then, the young girl gasped in horror when she noticed Tyki wasn't there. In the place of her husband was a huge black/gray wolf with golden eyes- the same eyes as Tyki.

"Tyki…"she whispered horrified before looking at Earl with anger in her eyes "What have you done to him?" shouted Allen angrily at the first Noah child.

"Just a little curse I cast on you both. Don't worry, Tyki will be his human self again at dawn." Explained the Earl to her as he turned around. "However, I can't say you will be a human when dawn comes."

With that, Millennium Earl and his akuma army disappeared, leaving the two lovers behind. At dawn, the Earl was right when he said Tyki would be back to his human self but then Tyki couldn't find his beloved wife. In her place was a brown feathered hawk with silver eyes.

*End of Flashback*

Everyone was quiet when Krory explained about the curse of the couple. By day Allen becomes a hawk, by night Tyki becomes a black wolf. Neither has any memory of their half-life in animal form; only at dusk and dawn of each day can they see each other in human form for one fleeting moment, but can never touch. They were always together and yet always apart. A very cruel way to keep them separated. Lenalee felt sorry for the couple. The Millennium Earl knew other ways to make people's life miserable without the using of akuma. Kanda didn't say anything either. Somehow he felt sorry for them since he knew how painful is to have a curse.

Cross was quiet as well. He now understood why Timcanpy never could feel Allen's presence by day. That was because she was a hawk by day when he starred to look for her when he learned she never came to the Order.

"I've met them in their most needed and difficulty time ." Krory contined. "Especially to Allen since the Millennium Earl took their child away from them."

Cross blinked confused.

"What child? What the heck are you talking about?"

XXX

*Allen's mind*

Allen glared at the 14th Noah. She never liked Lilith and she was a bitch and tormenting her whenever she has the chance. Allen always fought her to make sure the witch doesn't possess her body.

"Come on Allen-chan, we haven't talked much since Adam took your child away."

Allen's eye widen in surprise and sadness when the Noah mentioned her child. The child that the Earl took away from her on the day of the birth. Tears come out of her face when she remembers that horrible day.

*Flashback- months after the curse*

Allen was yelling in pain as sweet was covering her face. Lying down on the bed, pregnant Allen was ready to give birth to her child. She was screaming out during her labor.

Krory- the owner of the castle who gently gave them shelter from the rain was helping Allen with her labor while Timothy- a boy that Tyki and she had found in the streets when they were at France was also helping. He was bringing clean towels and a bow with hot water.

Outside of the castle under the rain, Tyki only watched the window to the room where his lover was. He could still hear her screaming in pain. He really wanted to be there, to be beside his lover, but being a wolf made it impossible. He doesn't want contaminate anything with his wolf form. Tyki was howling. He wanted to let Allen know he was still there for her, even not being in the room to see the birth of their child.

Back to her room, with one more push, Allen screamed out and felt something pushing out of her womb. Then, it was finally done and Allen leaned back with her face dripped with sweat. krory kneeled down and held the newborn in his arms. But his face didn't show joy, his face was showing concern. Even Timothy's face was horrified.

"Kro-Krory? What's wrong?" Allen asked to the castle's owner when she noticed his concerned face. " H-H-how's the baby?"

Thought of the pain, Allen trying to get in a sitting position. She wanted to see her child's face. Timothy tried to stop her.

"A-Allen nee-chan, I don't think you should…."

Then, Allen eyes widen in pure horror. In Krory's arm there wasn't a human baby. In his arms was a small white ginger baby wolf pup. Tears were coming out of her eyes without stopping as she holds her head with her hands. She was starting the hyperventilate. She couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes; her child had inherited their curse. Allen let out a scream full of agony.

Suddenly, Krory and Timothy found themselves in the ground unconscious. To Allen's horror and disappear, she saw the Millennium Earl in the front of her, with her child in his arms. Beside him there were two Noah members; one of them was a teenager boy with short wild hair. He wears a singlet, pants, and a leather jacket over it. He also has bandages wrapped around his neck. The other one was another teenage boy, around the same age as the other one. He resembles a rag doll due to his wide eyes and his mouth, which has the appearance of being sewn on the sides. His clothes are of the same style as the dark haired one, though his belt is reversed, the second boy did not wear an undershirt, and his jacket does not have sleeves. Instead, he wears thick bandages over his forearms and hands, which resemble casts. In addition, he wears what appears to be an adornment made of ribbons that connects to a lantern ball, much like an angler fish's lure.

"Good evening, Allen-chan." Earl said happily.

Allen was too shocked to do anything. The weird duo was holding each of her arms, to make sure she will not do anything stupid. She even felt their guns pressing against her skull.

" Don't make any moves, princess." The dark haired one said.

"Or else we will blast your pretty head, sister." The blond one said.

"And don't even think on calling that mongrel Tyki. Sheryl is with him downstairs, calling him will be useless." The dark haired one said.

"Well well," stared Earl as he looked the small baby wolf he was holding in his arms. "I am surprise to see your child had inherited your curse. This really is a surprise."

Allen was getting more and more paniced when she saw Millennium Earl petting her child in his arms. No matter if her child had inherited their curse, it was still her child.

"M-Millennium Earl, please, don't kill my child…" tears were rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't lose her child!

"Why would I do that?" Earl asked to her. "I might dislike you, Allen-chan, but your child is Tyki's as well. Don't worry; we will take care of your child from now on since you and Tyki-pon are unable to."

Then, One of Road's door appeared behind of the Earl and Allen was getting more and more anxious. Even being weak from child birth, Allen tried to stop Earl from entering the door.

"NO! STOP!

BANG

Allen felt her left arm being ripped off by the dark matter from the gun's duo. The force of the impact throwing her out of the window. The last thing she could see was the Earl crossing trough the door, taking her child along with him.

*End of the Flashbak*

"If it wasn't for Desires catching you in the last minute, you would be dead." The 14 Noah said. "But you still were a walking corpse, losing your arm to those two idiots that represents Bondomu and going in a deep depression for several weeks before you snapped out of it. Really, you were unfortunate for getting pregnant right after your nuptial night with Joyd."

Lilith looked at the white haired girl. She was still crying with the memories of that night when the Millennium Earl took her child away. And also he returned a few days later, making a deal to them: he would give back their child if they could break the curse by themselves. Since them, TYki and Allen had been traveling a lot around Europe and Asia to look for clues. But they never found any clues to get rid of the curse. Lilith was getting annoyed by Allen's emo mode. Then, Lilith blinked confused when she heard Allen whispering.

"With my right hand I will save humans, with my left hand I will save the Akuma. With my wings I will fly to heavens and with my heart I will love my husband and child." Then she looked at the 14th Noah. "I will not give up. Neither will Tyki. We will get rid of this curse and rescue our child from the Earl, whatever it takes."

Lilith looked at the girl surprised when she sees the determination in her eyes. She smirked. There's still hope for her vessel. After all, she could evolve her innocence to another level thanks to her love she felt for humans , akuma and her husband; the Crown Clown innocence.

"I am feeling quite generous, which is not within my nature." Commented the 14th Noah. "But I will tell you something Allen-chan, You and Joyd were not the only ones who got this type of curse." Lilith said as she stared to walk back to the lake

"What?" Allen asked confused. What did she mean with this?

"Just a little advice, go to France to a little town named Aquila, Allen-chan. In there you will find everything you need to know about you curse." With this, her body was diving back to the lake.

"Wait! What did you mean with that?" Shouted Allen, going on the edge of the lake. She couldn't see Lilith in there but she still could hear her voice echoing.

"Go to Aquila, Allen. There you will know everything."

*end of the dream*

Allen opened her eyes. She was sitting up, covered in cold sweat; her breathing was heavy and raspy. Sitting up too fast caused colors to swim before her own eyes. While sitting up, Allen felt huge waves of pain from all over her body, especially the side of her chest. Even the slightest move was painful and it caused her to lie back down. Allen noticed she was wearing a white sleeping gown with bandages on her chest. Then, the white haired girl noticed she wasn't alone in the room. She pivoted her head and noticed Tyki was on the side of her bed. She smiled to the wolf as she petted him.

"Hey there Lord Wolfen" Allen whispered, calling Tyki by his nickname she had gave him for his wolf form. "Did I scare you? Sorry about this."

Allen was still confused about Lilith's words. Should she follow her advice? She never trusted the Noah inside of her. But somehow she felt she was telling the true. Then, she felt something landing to her lap. She gasped in surprise when she saw what landed in her lap; it was a small golden ball with wings and tail, with a cross on the front of it.

"Timcanpy!"

Allen smiled happily as she hugged Timcanpy. It's been almost four years since the last time she saw the little golem. Then she blinked confused.

"Wait a minute…. If you here Tim, that mean….."

Then, Tyki was growling at an unknown man on the door way. Allen gasped in surprise when she saw the man in the door way.

"M- Master?"

Cross face was cold and jaded, something very strange even from him. Cross looked at the black wolf beside his apprentice; even being an animal, he still could see the stigmata marks on his forehead. But now his business is with his student.

"Sorry mongrel, but my business is with her." Cross said as he gripped Allen's arm as they both disappeared from the room, leaving a confused and panicked Tyki behind.

XXX

In another place of the castle, Allen find herself in an unknown room. She looked around; it looked like no one used this room for years. She looked at her master.

"M-master, why are you here?"

SLAP!

Before she knew what was happening, Cross' palm struck Allen's right cheek as fast and as hard as the red haired general could manage. Creating a loud and sickening blow that echoed throughout the silent air of the room, the young girl was thrown to the left side of the room and onto floor with sheer force.

"Krory has told me everything." Cross's hand closed into a first. "What the heck were you thinking ? Getting marring to a Noah?"

XXX

Outside of the castle, Mimi was giggling evilly. Now she was sure she will kill that damned hawk for her mistress. Killing the hawk girl will not only please her mistress but also the rest of the Noah clan.

"Don't worry, Lulubell-sama, I will make you happy soon enough."

Behind of the akuma girl, glowing yellow eyes appeared through the darkness, glowing hungrily and desiring for human flesh.

To be continued.

Finally I finished the chapter 5! Took me a while to do this one.

Anyway surprise for making 14th being a girl and having Lilith name? For some you didn't read the recent chapters of the manga, It was revealed Earl's true name is Adam, so that gave me an idea for the 14th's name being Lilith: Lilith was Adam first's wife, who was created at the same time and from the same earth as Adam. She left Adam after she refused to become subservient to Adam and then would not return to the Garden of Eden after she mated with archangel Samael. After this, Eve was created to be Adam's subservient wife. Don't worry, I will add more stuff about the 14th and earl in the future chapters.

Now a little preview for the next chapter:

Preview.

XXX

"So, You're Tyki, my idiot apprentice's husband." Cross said, looking at Noah.

Tyki glared at him, he does not like that man calling his beloved Allen an idiot.

"Please, don't insult my wife in the front of me." Tyki said as he stroked the bird's head. "You might be Allen's master but that doesn't give you the right to insult her."

Cross couldn't help but smirk. Now he could see why Allen had chosen him to be her husband. He might be a jerk, a drunk and a womanizer, but that doesn't make him heartless. He might not show it, but he cares for Allen's happiness and wellbeing. After all, he promised this to Mana.

"Well, I guess I can't help it. I have to accept she's happy with you, " Cross said as he putted his hat back on his head. Then, he turned around. "Just one thing Noah; I have a message from Allen."

Tyki blinked, confused. "A message, from Allen? What kind of message?"

"Both of you should go to Aquila. She mentioned in there should have a key for this curse of yours."

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Hawke  
By Belletiger Bt

A/n: sorry about the late. But here is the 6th chapter of the story. I hope you all like it.

XXX

Chapter 6- The flight of bird and the howl of wolf.

Allen's hand rubbed the side of her throbbing cheek while feeling a stinging sensation. Knowing that it would bruise later on, her eyes never met Cross's eyes. She refused to look at the eyes of that man.

"Why do you care?" Allen asked. Cross only looked at his female apprentice with his arms folded and with coldness in his eyes. "You never cared about my well being , all you cared was I paying all you debts. You never cared about my own happiness at all."

"And you found this happiness with a noah?" Allen didn't said anything which angered cross even more. "did you know he had killed many exorcists from the Order?"

"Yes. That's his nature I can't help, but I had to accept." Allen said as she placed her left hand on her heart. "In the same way Tyki had accepted my nature; destroying akuma and saving humans. We didn't mean to fall in love but we did. We knew the difficulties we would face but our love was so intense we decided to stay together, no matter for the consequences." A softly smile was formed in her face. Even being on the opposite sides, she was still happy with Tyki.

"Even having a second curse placed on you." scoffed Cross in response "you really an idiot, stupid apprentice, making yourself miserable all because of a noah."

"We're apart because of this curse, that's true. But our lives are not that miserable, we're still together and we still have hope to brake this curse for good and taking back our child from Earl."Allen said, with hope and determination on her eyes. " and I think who's miserable here is you, Master."

XXX

Tyki was searching for his Allen like crazy. He can't find them using his sense of smell because something was blocking Allen's smell. And worse he can't go trough solid things in his wolf form ( Most of his noah powers are sealed in his world form).

Krory couldn't help, but watching Tyki going crazy for not finding his wife. He tried to cool off the wolf noah.

"Calm down, TYki-san. Cross-san will not do any harm to your wife."

The wolf looked at him with angrily eyes as if he was saying 'Like the hell he will', before taking from his bag a block with full of notes of debts. Krory sweetdropeed.

"Ok, ok, Cross might not be the best of people, but he's not that bad." Tyki glared at him once more before Krory gave up. Tyki can be stubborn when he want. "Try to look at the west wing. They might be there." With that, Tyki rushed to the west wing area.

Meanwhile in the backyard, Lenalee was sitting o a bench, looking at the starry night. She was still thinking on the curse of the lovers." then, she heard a voice.

"Can't sleep either?"

It was lavi, he sat beside of the Chinese exorcist. They were looked at the starry night. Neither of them could sleep after they heard Allen and Tyki's story from Krory.

"I can't stop thinking about those two, you know?" Lenalee said. "I know the Noah clan had killed many of our comrades, but I still feel sorry for them being separated by this type of curse."

Lavi knew what Lenalee meant. He was also surprise himself when that guy, Tyki, had admitted that the hawk, Allen was his life and he would even go against Noah and akuma alike to protect her. He could even see the fear and the disappear when Allen was hit by that akuma arrow when she was in the hawk form.

"_The hawk is my life. I will not allow any hunter, any exorcist , any akuma and any Noah to take her away from me! Not as long as I breathe!"_

These were his words before the hawk was hit by the arrow. Lavi could feel he truly cared about Allen, even being an innocence vessel.

"Should we help them?" Lavi asked sunddenly, making Lenalee confused.

"What?"

"Do you think we should help them?" Lavi asked again. "I know noah are our enemy and like you said, they've killed many of our comrades, but Allen-chan is one of us. Beside, breaking their curse also means going against Millennium Earl."

Lenalee was quiet. Everything Lavi said right. The noah was their enemy but yet Allen was one of them: an exorcist like themselves. And breaking the curse they would also go against. Should they really help them?

"I think we should."

Both of them blinked when they saw kanda in the front of them. They were surprised when Kanda suggested they should help the couple.

"Don't misunderstand the things. Allen is an exorcist like us, even though she's married to a Noah. Krory said they only are allowed to have their child back if they break the curse, didn't he?" Kanda said. "You agree no child deserves to be raised by Earl himself."

Both Lenale and Lavi had to agree. No child deserve to be raised by Millennium Earl. That was a very creepy thought. They had met some Noah before and they most of them were insane. They just hoped Allen's child do not get any bad habit from Noah. Especially from the Earl and those creepy twins they faced once before.

Suddenly, a loud series of high-pitched squeals and cries echoed from the enclosed garden surroundings.

Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee surveyed their surroundings, quickly picking up the high-pitched screams. Then, they watched as gleaming yellow dots filled and spread throughout the shadoes. These dots were eyes, all of which gleamed profusely. The exorcists could hear devilish giggles, sounding like a demoniac laughing of a hyena.

Suddenly, creatures that were identical of hellhounds jumped out of shadows and stare to attack them.

XXX

"What makes you think I am miserable, stupid apprentice?"

"You never treat people with kindness master. You make everyone around you miserable and you make the others suffer to pay your own debts. Needless to say you waste your time with drinks, gamble and women. Showing you don't care about anyone, but in the deep you feel alone, Mr. Cross." Allen said.

Cross didn't said anything. Only looked at her with jaded eyes. Since when his stupid apprentice stared to talk back to him and calling him Cross? He didn't want to admit but Allen had mature and she doesn't view him as her master anymore.

"You know, in a way I have to thank you, Mr. Cross."Allen said as she smiled softly. "If we didn't separated and still having those debts you forced me to pay for you, I would never have worked at the mines in the country side of Portugal and I would never met Tyki there."

Cross sighted, in a way it was his fault that Allen that met a noah and married to him. But what he saw in his apprentice was hope and determination in her eyes, something he never had seen in her when they were together. Suddenly the door of the room opened and Tyki angrily gives Crosss a headbut.

Allen sweet drop as Tyki growled at the general. Cross growled back as he appointed his Judgment at the wolf Noah.

"Wait wait! No fighting!" then, Allen stared to cough as she fell in her kneed. Tyki looked worried at his lover. She coughed a few times before she stopped. Uncovering her mouth, she saw there was blood dripping over her hand.

"Looks like you're not completely recovered." Cross mentioned

"It's your fault you took me out from my bed while I was recovering from the akuma poison." Allen said as she narrowed her eyes at her master.

Cross smirked. Now that faced belonged to his stupid apprentice. He still doesn't agree with her marring to a Noah. _"Well, better a Noah than some creepy Akuma."_ He thought

"Master, I usually don't do this, but I need you do a favor to me."Cross blinked. A favor? Allen never had asked any favor to him. Well, she kinda couldn't because Cross always go missing to go drinking or dating some woman while leaves Allen to pay the bills. "Could you give to Tyki a message?"

"Oi, he's not right there, idiot apprentice?" Cross asked appointing to the wolf. Allen nodded her head.

"Yes, but yet he's not."She said "If you really listened to Krory, you should know neither of us remember our half-lives as animals after we return back to human. When I returned in my human self, I couldn't remember I was hit by an akuma arrow. I only noticed it after I returned in my human form. And If I say something to Tyki now, he will not remember when he returns to his human self at dawn."

Cross now remember Krory saying something like this; neither of them remember their half-life as animals, and they always leave another person to give the message of other in cases of anything important happen.

"Please, tell him we should go to Aquila at French."

"Aquila?"

"Yes" she nodded, "Looks like in there has the key for our curse."

Suddenly, Timothy busted into the room, his face showed concern.

"Allen-nechan! The castle is being attacked!"

"What?"

Cross went to the window and saw the exorcist being attacked by some hellhound creatures. Cross gritted his teeth. He knew those creatures; wardogs. Especial type of golems in the shape of dogs. They are hard to kill and physical attacks have no effects on them because of their body armors. However, they are extremely sensitive to sunlight.

"Brat, stay here with Allen."Cross said appointing to Timothy and then to Tyki, "Mongrel, you will come with me to deal with those hellhounds."

"W-Wait! I will come to help you."

"Stupid apprentice," Cross glared at Allen. "You still not recovered yet from the poison. Fighting now you will just get in the way."

The wolf wined as he looked at allen in a way it saying "Sorry, but he's right." Allen sighted in defeat. They were right. In the way she was now, she only would get in their way. Cross and Tyki leaves the room and go to outside to deal with the wardogs.

XXX

At the woods, Mimi was smirking. Her plans were working in the way she had planned. while the strongest innocence users were busy with the warddogs, she would deal the bird girl herself. Finally she will make her Lulubell happy!" Mimi giggled happily.

XXX

Allen could only watch the fight through the window of the room. She would see the abilities of the exorcist trio. She found each of their abilities interesting in their own way. Timothy only wachted the fight in amaze, especially Cross using judgment on the monsters.

"Hey Nee-chan, do you think big red can teach me some tricks?"

"I don't think you should Tim, unless you want to pay his debts too."

Now Timothy thought better about it. After Allen had told him about how Cross was like, no way in the hell he going through the same hell as Allen did under Cross' wing. Suddenly, her cursed eye activated.

"What?"

When Allen and Timothy turned around, they saw a shadow in the room; the shadow revealed to be Mimi.

"Hallo there, sweet bird."

"Who are you?" Allen gritted her teeth.

"My name is not important. The important, you're a dead bird."

XXX

At the battle field, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi were taking labored breathings. They were really getting tired and annoyed by hellhounds, golem dogs , wardodgs, or whatever they were called. The only one who was having fun was Cross, shouting as much as he could at the zombies.

"I just don't understand how he canhave fun!" Kanda growled, having already lost his patience to the wardogs. "Those things can't just die yet!"

"Stop whining, brat." Cross said to Kanda. "You just need hold on more a few more minutes before dawn. Those things dies with sunlight."

Tyki was also there fighting those golems. He wouldn't understand why they were there. From what he could remember, Earl had told him that no noah would attack them. So why the wardogs are here? He thought on the possility of an akuma or a skull mage being the ones behind of the attack as he felt no presence of any Noah nearby.

BOM!

Suddenly everyone looked up and they saw the tower where Allen was exploding. Up there they saw a akuma dragon like creature and Allen, using her innocence , shilding her and Timothy.

"Tim, are you ok?"

"y-Yeah, Thank, nee-chan."

Allen glared at the dragon akuma. She could feel that Akuma was holding some grudge against her. She never saw that akuma before, if she hates her, that means that akuma was some pet of some noah. It wasn't any news that Allen was disliked by the other Noah members because of her married to Tyki, and it wasn't the first time they face one of their loyal pets only to please their masters.

"If it wasn't for you, little verm, Lord Tyki would never be cursed!"

Allen glared at the dragon Akamua, she was right, she was one of those pets that serve to noah to please them. She hates those type of Noah.

"We have to help her!" shouted Lenalee

"No! Do not interfere." Cross said as he fire more bullets at the wardogs. " Allen is not that weak. She can handle that akuma with no problem,"

Tyki didn't do anything. He agrees what Cross said. As long as Allen is in her human form, she can fight with high ranked akuma. She is even on the par of a level 4.

Allen closed her eyes. The cape of her Crown Clown had transformed into a pair of pure white bird wings . With a quick move, she flew off as Allen gave a very strong punch on Mimi's dragon face.

"What the hell you bitch!"

"That's should my line, you little pice of shit!"Allen snapped, angrily as a dark aura surrendered her.

Tyki almost could feel sorry for that akuma. Whenever Allen is pissed she can be worse than the devil himself. The keyword is almost.

"You caused all this, don't you? First you attack us in the daylight when I am more vulnerable in my hawk form, you use some akuma to shout an arrow into my chest, because of this those exorcists of the order over there and my master found out about our curse! Do you have any fucking idea how hard we worked to keep this in secret while we were looking for a wat to break the curse and have our child back? No, you did! I bet you were only worried to please your master and not thinking about on tyki's feelings too! And now the Order will not leave us alone all because you being the biggest idiot!"Allen shouted angrily at the dragon akuma.

In the ground the exorcists and the noah wolf sweetdropped. The sight of the angered Allen kinda terrified them. Tyki is used to her killing aura since Allen always leave letters to him before dawn, telling how much pervert Sheril was( and Tyki can't blame her about Sheril's pervert nature.) Cross was now surprise, of course he saw Allen pissed, especially at him and in her periods but never this pissed.

"Prepare to be purified!" Allen shouted as she summoned her innocence power "Edge End!"

Allen blast a powerful raw destructive power on the dragon akuma. Mimi screamed. Her body disappeared as the sould trapped inside was finally free.

"Engrave it on your Soul…." Allen whispered.

At the same time the sun comes out on the horizon. Allen's body began to glow at the same time Tyki's Allen fully transformed into a hawk, with her gown being taken by the wind. Tyki also returned his human form as he summoed his casual clothes to cover his body. The warddogs have also become dust with the first contact with the sun. Tyki smiled as his beloved bird landed on his arm.

"Allen…." the noah whispered. The bird nuzzled on his face. "I am happy you're alright now."

"So, You're Tyki; my idiot apprentice's husband." Cross said, looking at Noah.

Tyki glared at him, he does like that man calling his beloved Allen an idiot.

"Please, don't insult my wife in the front of me."Tyki said as he stroked the bird's head. "You might be Allen's master but that doesn't give the right to insult her."

Cross couldn't help, but smirk. Now he could see why Allen had chosen him to be her husband. He might be a jerk, a drunk and a womanizer, but that doesn't make him heartless. He might not show, but he cares for Allen's happiness and wellbeing. After all, he promised this to Mana.

"Well, I guess I can't help. I have to accept she's happy with you, " Cross said as he putted his hat back on his head. Then, he turned around. "Just one thing noah; I have a message from Allen."

Tyki blinked confused. "A message, from Allen? What kinda of message?"

"Both of you should go to Aquila. She mentioned in there should have a key for the curse of yours."

With that, Cross leave Krory's castle, leaving a confused Tyki behind. Cross couldn't help but smirk. That noah has no idea how lucky he has Allen as his wife. But of course, he will use his judgment and Grave of Maria on him if he ever makes her cry or suffer.

"Heh, I never had the chance to tell Allen she looked good with long hair." Cross thought to himself. The last time he saw his apprentice, she had a short hair and almost tom-boy-ish figure. Now she looks a beautiful young maiden.

XXX

"Earl-sama…."

Lulubell entered the room where Millenium Earlm was in. The Earl was playing his piano.

"Yes Lulu-chan, what is it?

"Its Mimi. She is…."

"I know my dear, she's dead. "Earl said still playing his piano. "Don't worry, I will find another manicure for you.

Lulubell kneed as she bowed to Millennium Earl in an apologize way. "I am sorry for what happened, Earl- Sama. Mimi acted on her own and I didn't stop her going any further." Its true she loved Tyki, but she has more admiration and respect for Millennium Earl than for the 3rd child and Earl had ordered no one of their family touch Tyki's bird since Tyki gave them the message he would kill anyone who mess with his wife, even if they are family. She felt responsible for her maid attacking them, risking to bring Tyki's fury over the family.

"No need apologies my dear." Earl said finally looking at the noah of lust. " Tyki's wife is ok and no causalities happened."

"Earl-sama, can I ask you something? You dislikes human like most of us, but why cursing them both? Wouldn't be easier if you just had killed that human and not cursing Tyki?"

"You know I don't like when I am not invited to especial occasions. I might dislike humans but I don't mind us getting involved with them. Look at Sheryl, he likes his married life and I was invited to their wedding." Commented Earl as he returned to play his piano. "Besides, if I had killed her, Tyki would hate us and we would never have Eve, that's something I don't want to think."

At the same time in another room, a small baby gingered wolf was sleeping peacefully on the bed under the covers. When the sunlight entered on the room, the small pup's body stared to glow and in its place was sleeping a 4 years old girl with pale skin and ginger colored hair.

To Be continue it

And finally finished the chapter 6. I can't believe I've write 6 chapter already! I am hope you're enjoying to read this story as much as I do writing it.

And sorry about the lack of the action scenes. I suck in this part.

Ah, go to my profile. I posted the link for the fanart based on this story ^^

Now a little preview of the next chapter. I think you will like it.

XXX

"So, you're new here in Aquila?"

The group turned around and they saw a 13 years old boy. He had a very messed brown hair and brown eyes. He used some casual clothes, almost similar to the ones Tyki usally wears when he goes to work with his miner friends.

"And who would you be?" Lavi asked

"Oh, my bad." the boy gave a foxy smile " My name is Phillpe Gaston, but you can call me Mouse if you want."

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Hawke  
By Belletiger Bt  
Chapter 7- the bird and the wolf of Aquila

The train ride was very quiet, Tyki in his human form with Lady Hawke on his shoulder sat in one of the train cabins. The Noah was sharing the same cabin as Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee. Ever since the incident at Krory's castle they decided to follow Tyki and Allen to break their curse.

*Flashback- a few days ago*

Tyki was staring at the exorcist trio like they were insane; they are really serious about this? They wanted to go to Aquila with them?

"Don't get us wrong, Noah. We don't trust you, but Allen-san is one of us." Kanda said to Tyki with a cold voice. "We're doing this for her and not for you."

"I dunno about Yuu-chan here but I definitely want to see a happy ending in your love story." Lavi said smiling.

"And also you will need help to find out a way to break the curse if you want to have your child back." Lenalee commented.

Tyki didn't like the idea of those exorcists following him around. Earl was mad when he married an exorcist and he doesn't want any more trouble for having other exorcists helping him. It was torture enough for having this curse and their child being taken away. Lady Hawke flew off from Tyki's arm and she landed on Lavi's head.

"See? Even your wife agrees she wants our help." Lavi said, smiling as he pointed to Lady Hawke on his head.

But Tyki wasn't sure about this. Then Krory putted his hand on Tyki's shoulder.

"I think you should accept their help." Krory said. " I know you're both strong but remember, your true strength is sealed when you're in animal form. Allen was almost killed while she was in the hawk form, wasn't she? And in your wolf form you can't use any of your abilities either."

Tyki was quiet, what Krory said was absolutely right. Tyki was busy with Lavi when they were attacked and he felt totally powerless when he saw his beloved being hit by that arrow.

"Alright, I accept your help. But if you do anything to harm my wife or trying to separate us because of her innocence, I will be forced to kill you."

"We would not do such a thing." Lenalee said " We know our parties are enemies but if Allen-chan loves you, she must have seen something good in you."

"Tyki, just trust them until you break the curse." Krory said to Tyki. "I will stay here with Tim to restore the castle. Remember my friend, this place will always be your home; the place where you can always return."

"Thank you, Krory."

*End of Flashback*

That's how Tyki still can't believe he was convinced to accept their help. But he did not have much choice, since the incident at the woods, he was afraid he couldn't protect Allen, especially when he was in his wolf form.

"Allen, I hope you know what you're doing." Thought Tyki as he stroked the bird's head. "for our sake and our childs."

XXX

"Now Eve-Chan, what's this letter?" Asked Sheryl pointed at a big red C . The child in his lap thought a moment before answering.

"It's a C."

"WAah, That's right! So cute, Eve-chan! Even when you're learning to read."

Sheryl hugged the four years old girl. Ever since Earl had taken her from Allen and Tyki, Sheryl became Eve's guardian. Sheryl didn't like the fact that his brother, Tyki had hid his wedding. Of course he wanted to see his brother married like he was and he would even have given support for the couple. Thought Tyki was forbidden to see his daughter until they broke the curse by themselves, Sheryl helped them to follow her growing up, giving them some photos of her.

"I see our little princess is learning how to read."

They turned around and they saw Earl in his human form. He greeted Sheryl and Eve with a smile.

"Uncle Adam!"

Eve hugged the man, happily. Millennium Earl really loves his little niece, and she was even one of the few who can call him by his true name. Earl patted Eve's gingered hair.

"Now Eve-chan, I need talk to your uncle alone. You can take Lero to your room to play."

"Ok! Come on Lewo, I have some cookies and we can eat together."

"You're so good to Lero!" Lero cried in happiness.

Lero happily accepted the invitation. Lero adores Eve too, as long she is in the human form. Last time when Lero was alone with Eve by night, Earl had to sew him back together because of the bite marks ( Eve can be a little destructive in her wolf form.)

"So Earl-sama, what do you want to talk about?" Sheryl asked when Eve leaves the room.

Both of them went to the baloney and they took a seat at the tea table. That way they could talk more comfortable about their business.

"Well Sheryl, do you remember the incident with Lulubell's akuma maid?" Millennium Earl asked to Sheryl.

Sheryl was quiet. Of course he remembers about this incident. And he was furious when he heard that Allen was hit by an akuma arrow. No matter if she was an exorcist, she was still Tyki's wife and Eve's mother. From what he heard, Allen had recovered from the incident and now she and Tyki returned on their journey to find a way to break the curse.

"Yes, I heard about it. Wisely told me about what happened." Sheryl said to the patriarch. "You're not mad for Tyki allowing those exorcists to following them, are you?"

"Not really." Earl admitted to Sheryl "Tyki only allowed them because he knows that he can't protect his wife when he's in wolf form, even if it's against his will. But my concern is not about them. It's Cross I am concerned about."

Sheryl felt chills on his spine. Cross was one of the most problematic exorcists they faced. Not only was he was powerful but also he has a bad habit to put debts on their names. Jasdevit were one of the most suffered victims of the red haired exorcist. Sheryl still had nightmares about when the twins had come to him and asking to help pay all their debts (and he only paid half, much for the twins' disappointment).

"Looks like he's been investigating on Eve-chan ever since he found out about her existence from that incident." Earl said as Sheryl's eyes widen in surprise . "as you know, I can hear and see the same thing what akuma can. It was thanks to this we could find out about Tyki's secret marriage with Allen-chan. And now Cross is asking all the Akuma he finds about Eve's whereabouts."

Sheryl gritted his teeth. He didn't realize he was holding his cup so much strength he ended up crushing it. Sheryl cursed the mess he made as he used a handkerchief to clean himself.

"So, what's the plan?" Sheryl asked.

"I will make some skulls to follow his tracks. I will also send Lulubell to track him too since she is intelligent enough to avoid his traps and debts. After finishing their mission, Road, Jasdevi and Wisely will be here to help you in case Cross shows up here."

"I don't mind Wisely being here, but why do Jasdero and Devit have to come here too?" Sheryl whined. "They are a bad influence to Eve-chan. I had a lot of headache to make her forget the bad words she learned from them last time. Even Jasdevi went too far cutting Eve-chan's hair like Devit's! Her poor pretty long hair was ruined!"

Milleniun Earl chucked. Though the twins are a little bad influence to Eve, they really care for the child's wellbeing. They even made her their official baby sister. And Eve views them as her old brothers, creating bounds with them.

"Don't worry, I think they learned their lesson after a little chat you and Road gave them." Which was true since the twins were terrified when they saw Road and Sheryl extremely pissed at them because Eve learned words that a 4 years old should not learn. "But the main concern is Cross. We can't let him find our Eve-chan. After all, she's the balance between the two powers."

XXX

At noon, the group finally arrived at the country side of France. When they arrived in a small town called Aquila, they noticed the people were preparing for some type of festival. They also noticed the ornaments for the festivals had symbols of moon and sun. Lady Hawke blinked confused before flying off from Tyki's arm.

"Lady Hawke?" TYki asked confused.

"Where is she going?" Lenalee asked.

When they followed Lady, they found her on a shoulder of a statue. Tyki's eyes widen in surprise when he saw the statue; it was a statue of a man and a woman, and beside them there were figures of a hawk and a wolf.

"This statue….." whispered Tyki without taking his eyes way.

"They look like you two, don't they?" Lavi asked surprised when they saw the statue.

"Could it be you two are not the only ones who got this type of curse?" Lenalee asked. The figure of a man, a maiden and two animals reminds her lot of the situation with Allen and Tyki.

"Either way, we have to look around more in Aquila for more answers." Kanda commented to them.

"So, you're new here in Aquila?"

The group turned around and they saw a 13 years old boy. He had a very messed brown hair and brown eyes. He used some casual clothes, almost similar to the ones Tyki usually wears when he goes to work with his miner friends.

"And who would you be?" Lavi asked

"Oh, my bad." the boy gave a foxy smile " My name is Phillipe Gaston, but you can call me Mouse if you want."

"Who would want to be called Mouse?" thought the group with a sweetdrops.

That boy was really weird. Then, Mouse noticed the hawk on the statue. He smiled as he spreads his arm as the hawk landed on his arm.

"This hawk is pretty." Mouse said as he stroke the bird's head. "Is it yours?"

"Yes," Tyki said as lady hawke returned to his shoulder. "You know the story of this statute?"

"Yep, I do." Mouse said smiling, "Actually, the story of the couple of this statue is related to Aquila's Festival. The story of a couple with a terrible curse."

The group was now intensely focused on Mouse once he mentioned the curse. Could it be the same curse? TYki was more tensed; after long 4 years they finally found a clue!

"What type of curse?" Lenalee asked slowly.

"The couple of this statue are Lady Isabeau and her lover Navarre. Around the 12th century they were cured by an evil and jealous bishop. He was in love with Lady Isabeau but the maiden had already given her heart to Navarre. Because of this, the bishop made a demonic pact to ensure they would be "Always together; eternally apart": by day Lady Isabeau becomes a hawk, by night Navarre becomes a black wolf. Neither has any memory of their half-life in animal form; only at dusk and dawn of each day can they see each other in human form for one fleeting moment, but can never touch."

TYki's eyes widen surprise; the couple of the statue had the same curse as them! He grabbed the boy's shoulder and he looked at his eyes.

"Please, tell me Mouse; have they ever broken their curse?" Tyki asked. After years finally an answer for their curse. He would finally hold Allen in his arms again.

"Why don't you find out at the festival tonight?" Phillipe asked, smiling at Tyki as he took his hands off of his shoulder. "In the festival we're holding a play about the cursed lovers. You will find your answer through the play. Now if you may excuse me, I need go back to my group. I belong to the drama club." With the boy leaves.

Tyki was quivering, not from anger but pure joy. They are very close to finding a way to break the curse. Lady Hawke landed on Tyki's arm. She feels the same thing as Tyki did. Tonight they would find their answers.

XXX

At the woods, Cross was using his magic on an akuma. When he finishing casting the spell on the creature, the akuma's behavior changed completely. It was not filled with blood lust and violent anymore. It was now friendly and a little goofy.

"Oi, Akuma. Do you know where I can this child?" Cross asked, showing a photo of Allen and Tyki's child that Timcanpy had stolen from Tyki's bag.

The akuma was staring at the photo for a while. It took a moment before the akuma recognizes the child.

"Ah! That's Eve-chan!" the akuma exclaimed.

Cross smirked. After days he finally found a clue about their child. When Cross found out about the child's existence, the red haired men decided to look for her. He was doing this for Allen's sake. The akuma told Cross the child of the photo was Eve and she was living at the Kamelot mansion with her guardian; Sheryl, who was a Noah and Tyki's older brother. Cross gritted his teeth. Just like he had suspected; the minister Kamelot was a Noah, that explained all the failed assassinations on him. The Akuma also had told him that Eve turns into a wolf puppy by night like how he had expected to be. Then, Cross smirked.

"Looks like I will be give a little visit to the Kamelot estate."

XXX

The night had arrived at Aquila town. Allen , in her human form was wearing a simple black dress with long sleeve ( borrowed by Lenalee). TYki was in his wolf form and he was at the woods since they couldn't bring him along , the people of the town would be in panic if they saw a huge wolf walking around.

It was a really nice Festival in the group's opinion. The music was good, the food was fantastic, and everybody seemed to be having fun. Allen looked around a little bit uncomfortable. She was not used to being away from Tyki or used to being around a lot of people.

"What's up?" Asked Lenalee, noticing Allen's discomfort.

"I am not used to being around of lot of people. "Allen said "neither being away from Tyki."

"Don't worry, Allen-chan." Lavi said happily, he puts his arm around Allen. "You're with us, so no worries, ok?"

"Oi, Baka-usagi. Don't forget she's a married woman. And her husband is a huge wolf."

"Oops, my bad."

Allen couldn't help but giggled. It's been a long time since she felt this way. She feels like how she used to when she was with Mana, before his death and Tyki, before their curse. But tonight she feel more happy, not because she's in company of new friends, but tonight will be the night where she will finally find out how to break their curse.

Allen and the exorcists took their seats when the play of the festival had stared. The group was surprised to see Phillipe playing a character of the story; the thief that helps the lovers. Allen didn't take her eyes off the play. She paying the attention of the lovers story. Then it arrived, the part she expected the most; the answer of their curse.

"A day without night and a night without day…"whispered her. "….when the lovers stand together in human form before the one who cast the curse, the curse will be broken."

At the ending of the play it showed a solar eclipsed that with the lovers standing together in human form before the Bishop, their curse was then broken and the man, Navarre has killed the evil bishop. That was way the lovers could finally be free from their tormentor and be finally together.

Tears could not stop coming down from Allen's face. After years of being apart , they finally found the way to break their curse. They finally going to be together with their child and being happy for good.

"Allen-chan?"

"Sorry, I can't stop crying. I just….."Allen tried to stop crying but failing. More tears was coming out. "… I cant stop myself."

Lenalee hugged the white haired girl, Allen was just sobbing on her shoulders. It was tears of joy. Soon she can feel Tyki's embrace again and have their child back. Now it was all a matter of time.

XXX

At the Kamelot estate, akuma were in high alert, so were the Noah. Sheryl was thankful that his human wife was away, visiting her relatives outside of the city, that way they can use powers without any incidents. Sheryl was walking through the corridors of the mansion when he was spotted by Road.

"Hey there, Sheryl."

"My dear Road. What do you have to report?" Sheryl asked to the oldest Noah.

"No sight of Cross." She said "Are you sure that man will come here? He would be a fool if he comes here."

"Do not look down that man, Road-chan." Sheril said to his 'daughter'. " Remember, he already gave our Earl a lot of headache in the past, needless to say he destroyed the egg."

Road gritted her teeth. Cross was like a bolder in their shoes ever since the arc incident, where not only destroyed the akuma egg but also he somehow stopped the destruction of the original ark. And Road will not allow that man to take her baby cousin/sister from them.

At the nursery, Jasdero and Devit were in the room with Eve who was in the wolf form. Eve was in Devit's lap while the dark haired Noah was reading a story for her.

"At the wedding, Cinderella and the Prince descend the church's staircase, surrounded by confetti tossed by the King, the Grand Duke and the mice, now in uniform, apparently as part of the Royal Guard. And they lived happily ever after." Devit said as he finished reading the story. "Do you really like this girly stuff?"

Eve just smiled to her older brother figure as she yipped and happily wagging her tail. Being in her wolf form, she can't talk, but communicated through body language. An angry vein appeared in his forehead when he saw Jasdero sleeping.

"Oi Baka! The story is meant to make her sleep! Not you!" growled Devit as he throws the book at Jasdero, to wake him up.

"Ouch! Why did do that, Devit?" jasdero whined at his older twin.

"Baka, did you forget why are we here?" growled Devit to his younger twin " Earl-sama told us that Cross might come here any moment to take Eve away from us."

"Urgh! That Cross…. If I caught him here, I will…."

Then, the twins stopped when they saw the worried look that Eve was giving to them. Devit took Eve in his arms and hugged her, to give her some comfort.

"Hey, don't be like this, baby sister." Devit said in a low voice. "No one will get ya."

"That's right, baby sister. No one will get ya while we're here." Jasdero said, trying to cheer Eve up.

But Eve wasn't sure about this. Even being young she could still feel the environment of the house was tense ever since her uncle Adam had visited them. She knew she was involved somehow.

Suddenly there's a blackout. The Akuma and the Noah were in high alert. The twins gritted their teeth as Devit hugged Eve closer to his body. Eve whined. She didn't like being in the dark.

XXX

At the roof Cross smirked. Now he was going to use the act 2 of his plan. He removed the chains from 'Grave of Maria'.

"Now Maria, its show time."

XXX

All the Akuma become paralyzed as the Noah was holding their heads in pain as they heard Maria's song. Eve was in panic, she didn't know why her brothers were in pain, crying in agony. She yipped as someone grabs her. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw a red haired man with a half of mask on his face.

"Hallo there, little Eve." Cross said. Eve was paralyzed in fear. She has no idea who that man was.

"Let… her go….. bastard…."muttered Devit, though he was in pain. But because of Grave of Maria's song, it was impossible for him to get up.

"Sorry Noah, but this puppy-girl will be coming with me." Cross said , shattering the glass behind him and jumping through the window with Eve in his arms.

To be continued

Finally the chapter 7 is finished. And looks like Cross already has Eve in his custody. Now what will happen with little Eve? And Allen and Tyki finally found a way to break the curse. Now it all a matter of time until they can be together for good.

Please, don't forget to leave your review. They are helping me to work on this story faster

Now a little preview of the next chapter.

"Ouch! Stop biting me!" shouted Cross as Eve bit Cross hand, for a tenth time.

Cross sighted. Though he was satisfied that his apprentice's child is not with the Noah anymore, he still has the problem on dealing with the small girl. She doesn't like him at all, just like her mother.

"Ok kid, lets make a deal: If you stop biting me and behave like a little lady, I will tell you everything about your mother."

Eve was quiet for a moment. Then, she remembered something that her brothers Jasdero and Devit told her once.

*Flashback*

"Now eve-chan, that Cross, is a real bad guy. Hih" Jasdero said, showing to Eve, in her wolf form a drawing ( very badly one) of Cross.

"Yeah, he is really the devil himself. If you ever see him, you can bit him all you want because he's really evil to us." Devit said to her.

*End of flashback*

Eve glared at Cross with a meaning look before she bit his hand again. Like the hell she will do a deal with the devil!

"Ouch!"

Cross growled. He's already starting to regret to rescue the puppy girl from the Noah.


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Hawke  
By Belletiger Bt  
Chapter 8 – the child of the bird and the wolf

Tyki was feeling a little lonely at the woods. Since his wolf form is huge than a normal one, he couldn't go to the festival with Allen and the others, to find out the secret how to break their curse. Then, he felt Allen's presence. She rushed towards him as she hugs hum.

"Tyki! We found out!" Allen said in joy. "We found out how to break the curse!"

Tyki's eyes widen in pure surprise. He looked at Allen's eyes; it was full of joy and hope. Something Tyki didn't see ever since their nuptial night four years ago. Then, Allen kissed his wet nose. It wasn't for the fur, Allen would have seen him blushing.

"I love you, my Lord Wolfen"

Tyki nuzzled Allen's face, in a way of saying 'I Love you too , my Lady Hawke'. Now it all a mater of time to finally see and touch each other again.

XXX

Unknown to them, the Noah members were sending all the akuma and wardogs after Cross. They will not rest until they get Eve back. Jasdero and Devit were using their bonds ability to feel Eve's presence.

"Any luck?" Road Asked to the twins.

Devit gritted his teeth in anger.

"Nothing!" he growled "Cross must have taken Eve too far for us to feel her presence."

"Waah! Eve-chan! where are you!" whined Jasdero

"We're going to find her! " snapped Devit " And I hope Eve-chan gives Cross hell for us until we rescue her!"

"Hum? What do you mean?" Road asked, blinking confused.

"Devit and I taught Eve-chan how to give Cross hell if she ever crossed him. Right now she must be biting him like how we taught her."

Whatever they taught her, Road just hoped it was nothing that might give them a headache later, when they got her back.

XXX

"Ouch! Stop biting me!" shouted Cross as Eve bit Cross hand for the tenth time.

Cross sighted. Thought he was satisfied that his apprentice's child is not with the Noah anymore, he has still the problem on dealing with the small puppy-girl. She doesn't like him at all, just like her mother.

"Ok kid, let's make a deal: If you stop biting me and behave like a little lady, I will tell you everything I know about your mother."

Eve was quiet for a moment. Then, she remembered something that her brothers Jasdero and Devit told her once.

*Flashback*

"Now eve-chan, that Cross, a real bad guy. Hih" Jasdero said, showing to Eve, in her wolf form a drawing ( very badly one) of Cross.

"Yeah, he is really the devil himself. If you ever see him, do not make any deal with him; bite him all you want because he's really a devil." Devit said to her.

*End of flashback*

Eve glared at Cross with a mean look before she bits his hand again. Like hell she will make a deal with the devil!

"Ouch!"

Cross growled. He's already starting to regret rescuing the puppy girl from the Noah. He just hopes she doesn't bite him once the dawn comes and she was in the human form.

XXX

In the next morning, the group was ready to leave. Tyki and lady Hawke ( on his shoulder) looked for the last time at the statute of the cursed lovers. Tyki was happy because it was thanks to the couple's past they both can have a future. But first they need to know when will be the next solar eclipse to make their plans, because both of them need to be in the human form in Earl's presence. Then, the exorcist came to them.

"Ready to go?" Lenalee asked as Tyki nodded to her.

"Yes, we are." Tyki said to the exorcists

"If we caught the next train, in a few hours we can arrive at the cost. There's an astronomical institute in there. We can learn when the next solar eclipse will happen." Lavi said as he read a guide in his hand.

"Already leaving?" asked a voice. The group turned around and they saw Mouse smiling to them.

"yes." Kanda said "Thanks for the hospitality."

"I hope you guys can return to the festival next year."" Mouse said, and then he looked at Tyki. "Maybe you could bring someone special next year."

Tyki blinked confused. Does this kid know about their curse? Nah, he couldn't. He barely knows him. Then again, it could be just a coincidence since he has a hawk on his shoulder, just like in the statute.

"Perhaps." The noah said. "Once again thanks for the hospitality."

With that, the group left. Mouse waved goodbye to them before looking at the statute with a knowing smile.

"They are just like you, aren't they, Navarre? Lady Isabeau?" Mouse said before vanishing in the air, like a ghost.

XXX

In another town, Cross was having other problems, though Eve was in human form after dawn came and not biting him anymore, she still giving him a big mean glare; not very cute for 4 year old girl. Right now, Eve was wearing an oversized white dress shirt. That means Cross has to buy some clothes before keeping moving with the child.

"Ok kid, we're going to buy some clothes for you before continuing our journey. You can't wear an oversized white dress shirt all the time "

They entered into a shop where they had some children clothes. A woman went to them, to give some help to her clients. Of course, the shop owner fall for Cross charms and she helped to pick some clothes for Eve. The shop owner smiled when she dressed Eve with a blue dress with a white apron. She was wearing black shoes and tying a pink bow in her ginger hair ( Think Alice in Wonderland).

"_Funny, she looks like a book character."_ Thought Cross with a sweetdrop, though the shop owner loved her. Eve was still glaring at him. _"I wonder when she will stop glaring at me? Not even Allen was that bad."_

"Now sweaty, how do you like the dress. "The shop owner asked to the little girl.

Eve was still glaring at the adults. She really hates the red haired men and the woman that dressed her like a doll. She has her sister Road to do that.

" like Sh*t." She said as the atmosphere went cold. The adult's paled as a big sweet drop came out of their heads.

"What did you say, sweat-heart?" asked the shop owner smiling, hoping she had heard wrong.

"I said like sh*t."

The woman was still smiling at Cross. Cross gulped . Though she was smiling, he would see a fire aura around her and her smiling full of malice. Meaning, she's pissed.

"Sir, what are you teaching to this child?"

XXX

"Well, congratulations kid. You made it." Muttered Cross, nursing his sore left face where the shop owner woman had gave him a big slap before scolding him for being a bad influence to the little girl. "I have never scolded by a woman beside Klaud before."

At the train , Cross glared at the 4 years old who sat across to him. Luckily no one was in the cabin beside them. Eve was still glaring at him. Her eyes were showing "like I care." Cross massaged his temples as he feeling a headache coming on. Then, Timcanpy came out from Cross' pocket and flew to Eve's lap. Eve looked at the little golem for a moment before Timcanpy licked her face like a dog. Eve giggled as she petted Timcanpy and hugs him.

"Come on, she loves my golem but she hates me?" Cross muttered. He sighted in frustration. Eve was just like her mother when Allen was under his wing; she hates him but adores Timcanpy.

" I'm sorry; I didn't know there was anyone occupying this cabin." Cross turned to the door and took in the sight a beautiful maiden dressing a simple white dress and she has a very long blond hair and blue eyes.

"It's no trouble Miss. You are welcome to sit here if you like." Cross smiled, gesturing to the seat across from him. The maiden nodded thankfully and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you very much Sir. My name is Linda Gary. Might I inquire to what yours is?" the woman said as she sit beside of Eve

"Cross Marian. But you can call me Cross."

Cross being a womanizer, he wouldn't lose the opportunity to charm a beautiful woman. The woman smiled to Eve.

"And who's this little lady here?" The woman named Linda asked as she smiled to the child.

Eve just ignored the woman as she still just playing with Timcanpy. Both the adults sweetdropped as Eve completely ignored her. Cross just prayed the kid does not say any curse words in front of the woman.

"Her name is Eve. She's the daughter of a student of mine and I'm taking care of her until her mother returns." Cross said to the woman. He was praying that Eve does not do or say anything real bad. "She's not used to meeting new people." Which was true since Eve is glaring at everyone around her.

"I see you're shy around strangers, don't worry, I don't bite." Linda said, trying to make Eve talk to her. Cross sighted. The girl doesn't know that Eve is the one who bites.

Eve humped as she turned her head to the direction of the window. She really hated being there. She wants to be with her brothers, sister and uncle Sheril. And not with two strangers, even if the red haired one claimed to know her mother.

"Asshole…."she muttered, as the atmosphere went cold.

Cross gasped in horror as he sweetdropped. Linda looked at him, smiling. But just like the shop owner, there was a fire aura around her. Showing she was pissed.

"Cross my friend. What are you teaching to this kid?"

XXX

Cross growled. He definitely was regretting rescuing Eve from the Noah family. She was giving him more trouble than he never had imagined. And he was slapped and scolded twice in the same day! She was more troublesome than her mother. Since it was almost dusk, Cross decided to rest in an inn for the rest of the night. In their room, Eve became a wolf puppy as soon when the dusk arrived. She went under one of the two beds and was still glaring at Cross. The red haired man made some spells in the room, making sure no one will come in and come out. That also would make sure Eve would not try to run off while he was sleeping.

Cross woke up in the sound of a whining. When he woke up, he saw Eve whining and quivering under her covers. Cross groaned. He was wondering why the puppy girl was whining. His question was soon answered when they heard a loud sound of thunder and Eve yelped in fear under the covers.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Cross asked to Eve as he petted her head. Eve was still whining.

For a moment Cross remembered the past; he could see a young Allen hugging her kneed and crying as she heard loud sounds of thunder crashes. Cross couldn't help but smile. Eve was just like her mother as a child. To Eve's surprise, Cross took her to his lap.

"That's ok, kid. You can stay like this until you fear goes away."

Eve was surprise at Cross sympathy. She always goes to either to Road or Sheril's room whenever she was afraid of thunder or from nightmares. Thought of his sympathy, she still doesn't like him for taking her from her family. But for now she felt that his arms were the only comfort she had. Then Eve's eyes closed as she finally feel asleep. Cross smirked. In a way he finds Eve cute.

"Heh, like mother, like daughter."

To be continued.

I know this chapter was short but I wanted to make it focused on Eve with Cross. And looks like Eve is giving Cross some trouble. I hoped you liked this chapter a bit, even if it's a filler one. Now how about a quick preview of the next chapter ^_^ ?

Preview

XXX

Jasdevi was feeling something that he hasn't had felt since 40 years ago. Cold sweet drops were falling in his face as he felt chills in his spine as the atmosphere went cold and heavy. The exorcists didn't understand what was happening to Allen as a dark aura covered her body. Then, they gasped in horror when they saw Allen's white hair becoming black as in the same time her skin becoming in an ash color; like a Noah. When Allen raised her face, they could see stigmata marks on her forehead and her silver eyes become golden color. She smirks at the Noah of bonds.

"Hallo there, Bondomu. It's been a while." Allen's voice was deeper and colder, sending chills to everyone in the room.

"It's not possible!" shouted Jasdero in fear "You're supposed to be dead! Millennium Earl-sama killed you years ago!"

"You suppose to be dead as well since I killed you 40 years ago." she said as she stood up. Then she took a quick look to the exorcists "oh my bad, I didn't introduce myself to your friends Allen, am Lilith- the 14th Noah. Its nice to meet you, Allen's friends" She giggled evilly.

XXX

PS: I know 14th's name is already been revealed but I will keept the name Lilith until the ending of this story. Iwill use on the next fem Allen story I am planning to work on after I finish this one


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Hawke  
By Belletiger Bt  
Chapter 9- the resurrection of the black bird

A/n: I am very sorry about the late. This chapter was the longest I did for the series and that's why I took a while to finish it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

XXX

Allen found herself back in her inner mind. She wondered why she was there. Then, she heard a sound; it was a piano being played. She followed the sound until she found the source of the melody. She looked surprised to see a beautiful woman with a long raven hair playing a majestic piano with a man sitting beside her, only hearing the beautiful melody the girl was playing.

"That's a very beautiful melody, my dear." The strange man said.

"Thank you, duke. Do you think the other nobles will like it?" the girl asked in a worried tone " I mean, I am just a musician girl from a circus family."

The man took her chin and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. The girl blushed in surprise.

"I don't know about the other nobles, but I definitely loved your melody, my dear Lilith."

"Thank you, Adam."

Allen blinked in confusion. That girl was Lilith? If that was Lilith, that means the man beside her who she had called Adam was none other then the Millennium Earl in his human form!

XXX

Allen woke up. She was in her hawk form and on Tyki's arm. Tyki noticed his lover had woke up and stroked her head. Allen was a bit worried. Why did she see Earl and Lilith together? Ever since Allen found Lilith's existence within her, she never knew what her relationship with the Millennium Earl was. The bird sighted as she tries to forget about Lilith for now since they are very close to breaking the curse and having their child back.

"So Tyki, what will you do when you two break the curse?" Lavi asked suddenly, trying to make a conversation with the Noah. The Noah of Pleasure blinked confused.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well, we're going to be involved with you guys for a while. And I am kind of curious to know what will be your plans once this is over."

Tyki was quiet for a while. He never thought about what to do once this whole curse thing was over. He was only focused on breaking the curse and get their child back. He never thought about the future after the curse.

"I guess we just want live our lives, without being involved in this war between Noah and Innocence. We just want to be happy together." Tyki said before he continued. "And also I will be having many rounds with my Allen-chan in the bedroom. We haven't had sex since our wedding night."

The exorcists sweetdropped as Lady Hawke peaked Tyki's head for his perverted comment. Of course she missed Tyki's touch but there's no need to admit this loud.

XXX

The search for Eve was still on. The twins were still looking for the little child along with the other Noah. It was frustrating because they still can't feel Eve's presence with their bounds ability.

"Eve-chan…. where are you?" sniffed Jasdero.

Devit was quiet. Just like his younger twin, he was also frustrated and tired. Though they helped Millennium Earl to get Eve from her parents right after the birth, the Noah twins kinda formed a strong bound with the small child.

*Flashback*

"Hun, why did you bring a puppy, Millienie?" asked Road as she noticed the small puppy wolf in the Earl's arms.

"That's not any puppy, dear Road." Millennium earl said. "This is Tyki's child with that exorcist girl."

"What?"

All the Noah present in the Kamelot Mansion cried in surprised. Not one of them would expect that Tyki's child would get his curse too. Sheril softly took the puppy child from Earl's arms and looked sadly at the small being. He was sad that his brother's child also had their curse, and much more sad that Earl took the child away from its parents. When the sun had entered in the room, Sheril's blinked in surprise as the puppy wolf glowed and became a small baby girl with gingered hair. The others were surprised with the transformation.

"Oh, I see we got a beautiful baby girl." Millennium Earl said joyfully. "Now all we need is a name for this little one, any suggestions?"

"Eve." Devit said suddenly

The Noah blinked as they turned to the twins.

"We kinda like Eve. We think it fits her." Jasdero said to the Noah present in the room.

Needless to say the others were surprise. They knew the twins like to make chaos and loved pulling pranks on other people and even on some of the Noah, and having bad habits, they are actually surprise that they came up with a simple name for the child. Millennium earl chucked. He knew why the twin suggested the name but yet he liked it.

"Very well, from now on this little one will be Eve. Eve of the Noah Clan."

*End of Flashback*

Devit and Jasdero almost forgot; they were the ones who named the little girl and since then, they created a strong bond with her, making her their little baby sister, though Sheril had become Eve's guardian. The Noahs of bounds will do everything to have their baby sister back.

"Hey, Jasdero, let's go to find Tyki and his bird."

Jasdero blinked confused.

"Tyki? But aren't we after Cross?"

"Did you forget? Cross' apprentice is Eve's mother. If we get his apprentice as a hostage we will get Eve-chan back."

XXX

It was almost night when the group arrived at the cost, where they would go to an astronomical institute. Since it was almost dark, they decided to wait for Allen being in her human form to go to the institute. Allen was wearing a long red skirt, roman sandals, and a light white shirt with a long sleeved jacked to over her arms.

Lavi wasn't sure about bringing Tyki along to the astronomical institute since everybody would be scared of a wolf in the size of a horse, but Allen said it was ok as long as she says that Tyki was her pet and he would not attack anyone, unless he felt Allen was being threatened. When they arrived at the astronomical institute, they knocked on the door a few times but no one was responding.

"Weird, no body's home?" Lenalee wondered.

"The lights are on. There's must be someone in there." Kanda commented

When Allen touched the door handle, the door opened, showing it was unlocked. When the door was completely open, the group gasped in horror; there were thousands of piles of paper in the whole room. The exorcists sweetdropped, they never thought they would see the day where they would find a room worse than Komui's office. TYki's ear caught a muffed sound.

"Arf?"

"What is it, Tyki?"

Then, the group heard a muffed sound under a pile of papers.

"H-help…"

"THERE'S SOMEONE BURRIED UNDER THE PAPERS!" Lavi shouted.

Quickly they stared to dig the poor soul out of the papers. When they finished, they dug out a woman around her late 20's. She had a long red hair, green eyes and a pair of glasses on her face. She was wearing the white jacket the people of the science branch usually used.

"Thank you, you really saved me!"

When Lavi saw her pretty face, hearts formed in his eyes as he blushed.

"Strike!"

The red haired woman blinked confused as Kanda slapped his head, to cool off his pervert nature. Lenalee, Allen and Tyki sweetdropped.

"Sorry about that" Allen apologized. "May I ask why were you under of those papers?"

"I am really embarrassed." She said as she blushed in shame "I was trying to clean the office for Professor Hawkins when suddenly a pile of papers fall above me." That's when she started to cry. " I was trapped under there for the whole day!"

The group sweetdropped as the woman started to cry a waterfall of tears. Lenalee patted the woman's back with some sympathy. She knew what she went trough. Once she was trapped under a pile of papers herself when she tried to clean her brother's office.

"There, there, miss…."

"oh, my bad. My name is Natasha Summers; Professor Hawkins assistant. What bought you to our astronomical institute? It's rare to have visitors at this hour."

"Well you see." Stared Allen to the red haired woman. "We're on a little mission and it's important for us to know when will be the next solar eclipse."

"Solar eclipse?" asked Natasha in wonder.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know when will be the next eclipse?" this time Lavi asked.

Natasha thought for a moment before going to a pile of papers. After throwing several sheets of paper, she finally found what she was looking for. She happily showed the paper to the visitors.

"From what its written here, the solar eclipse will be in five days, around midday, staring tomorrow."

The group stared at the paper. They finally found out they have five days before the solar eclipse. Allen looked at the notes in the paper before looking at Tyki. She was now nervous. They only have five days to plan everything ; to be in the human form in the Earl's presence. Tyki nodded to her, knowing her concern. They only have one chance to finish this once for all. Suddenly the lights turned off.

"Hun, what happened to the lights?" Natasha asked in wonder.

Then, they heard some giggling as a stream of light turned on and the group saw two figures sitting on the top of the telescope. One of them had long blond hair, which left them wondering if it's a boy or a girl. The dark haired one is definitely a male.

"To infest the world with devastation."

"To crush all people from all nations."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jasdero!"

"Devit!"

"Together we're Jasdevit! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Yeah! That's right!"

After that was said, the assistant and the exorcists just stood there with blank faces for a few seconds before Kanda broke the silence.

"Who are the weirdo idiots?"

"Hey! Who are you calling weirdo idiots?" the twins shouted in union at Kanda.

"Anyone with a motto like this one deserves to be called weirdo idiots." Kanda said to them,

"Needless to say this motto came from a comic book." Natasha commented as Lavi and Lenalee agreed.

"Hey!" shouted Jasdero and Devit in union.

Allen stood in the front of Kanda as Tyki was growling at them. For the first time since they meet her, they could see coldness in her eyes, which sent some shills to their spines.

"What are you doing here, Jasdevit?" Allen asked in the cold voice. Images of the twins with Millennium Earl replayed in her mind; the day where they took her child away from her.

"Nothing personal, princess but we come for you." Davit said smirking

"Yep, that's right. Now be a good girl and come with us peacefully." Jasdero said to them.

Allen's anger raised as she actives her innocence. "Like hell I will!" she shouted as she attacks them. She activated her innocence and charged at the twins.

Crash!

The twins moved out of the way fast as Allen's clawed hand hit the telescope, which made Natasha freak out.

"WHATCH WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE DOING! THAT'S AN EXPENCIVE TELESCOPE!"

In a normal situation Allen wouldn care about expensive stuff, but now her mind was in a rage mode. All she wants is to beat those twins for taking away her child after the childbirth. Jasdero and Devit jumped away before Allen's claws hit them.

"Wow, the princess got an upgraded arm." Said Devit in surprise since he remembers they had ripped off her arm that night.

"hih needless to say she's faster." Jasdero commented.

But what the twins didn't expected was Tyki attacking them from behind. Devit's eyes widen in horror when he saw TYki biting Jasdero on his shoulder.

"Jasdero!"

Jasdero puts his hand on his wounded shoulder while Devit was supporting him. Tyki was beside Allen, still growling at them.

"Tyki, you bastard! You really meant it when you said you would attack anyone, even your family to protect your bitch?" Devit shouted at Tyki.

Tyki only growled in response as blood drips were falling from his fangs. Allen only glared at the twins. The twins adopted grins on their faces as they fired a giant fire ball. Allen was about to strike when Kanda and lavi jumped in the front of her and with their weapons, sending the fire ball back. The twins quickly vanished the fire ball before it could hit them.

"Don't forget we're also here." Kanda muttered,.

"What's the deal?" Allen asked in the cold voice.

"Like it or not Allen-chan, we're involved into this. " Lavi said "and we will stay with you until you break the curse."

"And what's your deal?" Kanda asked in cold voice " as soon you saw those weirdo idiots, you acted like you wanted kill them."

"And I do." Allen admitted with a cold voice "Krory told you about my child being taken away, didn't he? Those two helped Millennium Earl that night"

Now the exorcists understood why Allen was out of her usual character. Those two were the ones along with the Earl who took her child away. No wonder she is furious.

"But there's something I am confused about." Allen commented. "After you and Millennium Earl took our child away, Earl made a deal with us; we would have our child back when we break our curse by ourselves. Until then, he gave me his word that no Noah would attack us. So why now ?"

Devit gritted his teeth as he glared at Allen before he answered.

"That deal was over when that bastard Cross broke into our house!"

"Yeah! And he kidnapped Eve!"

Tyki and Allen's eyes widen in shock. They had no idea that Cross would have taken their child away from the Clan. They now are even more worried about their child safety, though Allen did not trust Millennium Earl, she and Tyki weren't worried about her safety since they knew the other members of the Noah Clan would take care of her. Especially Sheril since Eve's his niece. Allen gritted her teeth, cursing her master for messing with things when they just discovered a way to break the curse.

"We will take you to have our baby sister back! And also…." Stared Devit as Jasdero took out from his pocket a block of notes before they shouting together.

"Making you and Cross pay all those debts that red haired bastard put our names on!"

Everything went deadly silent as everyone sweetdropped. They couldn't believe what they heard. Debts? What the heck were they talking about?

"That bastard Cross! He's really as bad as the devil! Even before he kidnapped Eve, we were ordered to finish him off but…..!" Devit gritted his teeth as he remembered all the fails they went throughs to find Cross.

"Everywhere we go, that bastard puts the name of Jasdevit in his debits!" whinnied Jasdero "more than 100 guineus!"

The twins sobbed together as the others were too shocked to say anything. They knew Cross was troublesome from what they had read from the reports and also from Allen's side, but they never could have imagined that Cross would be cruel enough to put his debits on the enemies.

"No wonder they are mad….."Lavi muttered with a sweetdrop on his head.

"Putting debts on the names of the enemies…." Lenalee muttered. "Not even my brother is that cruel…."

"What a bunch of idiots." Kanda muttered darkly, nodding in shame.

"I dunno if I should feel pity on them or not." Commented Natasha

Tyki only could put his paw on his face, nodding in shame. He knew the twins were not the most brilliant between the awaken Noah, but it was too much for him. The group turned around and saw Allen on her knees, with a big rock on her head, writing debts on it. She was muttering darkly and quivering.

"debts…de-debits….."

Allen was affected by word debts.

"IICKS! Allen-chan, talk to me!' shouted Lavi in panic.

The group gasped in shock when a dark aura surrounded Allen as horns came out of her head, breaking the heavy stone on her head. The group was now scared. Dark Allen is back!

"All this mess because of some 100 guineus? That's just pocket change! "She growled angrily as she gave a deadly glare at the twins. "I can understand you're mad at Cross for taking Eve! But I am not involved in this! I would rather my child still be under Sheril's care than my master's! You have any idea how bad influence my master is! Especially for a small child like Eve?" she shouted at the twins. "My master is not like the devil. He's the devil himself!"

There was another pregnant silence in the room. The exorcists were a little embarrassed with Allen admitting the Noah who was taking care of their child had more morals than Cross himself. They can't really blame her since Cross is a totally womanizer.

"Don't mess with us!" shouted Devit and Jasdero together as they pointed their guns at the group "purple bullet!"

Then, something covers their eyes; It was something like a goo. They tried to remove it but it seems to be impossible. They gasped when there's no sight of the twins and the institute room changed, with balls flouting in the air.

"Hah! Try to get us now, losers!" shouted Devit.

"Yeah! Try to caught us!"

(A/n: sorry, like I said in the last chapter I really suck in fight scenes. It similar how happened in the anime/manga. Except Kanda is in there and not krory.)

Kanda and Allen shouted together as they punched Jasdero and Devit together in the faces. They puffed as they finally hit the Noah twins.

"Hey Moyashi, why didn't you use your left hand?" Kanda asked

"My name is Allen. And I couldn't use my left hand because of my claws."

Suddenly they felt the atmosphere becoming heavy as Jasdero and Devit got up, very pissed. Allen gritted her teeth. They were now finally serious. She warned to Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi to be more careful because the real fight was about to start. Then, the twins started to sing as they pointed theirs guns to each other's head.

" yurikago wa hitotsu atta

yurikago ni hitotsu atta

hitotsu wa futatsu natta

yurikago wa hitotsu tiri ni magirete

hoshi hitotsu hakabade yurete

kyetekuyoo"

The exorcist gasped in horror as they saw the twins open fire on each other. Lavi was shocked that they would kill each other until Allen made them see their shadows were fussing as a mist was covering the room. Tyki yelped as an invisible force throw him against the wall as a cage materialized, trapped him inside of it.

"Tyki!" Allen shouted horrified as she saw her lover being trapped inside of a cage. Then, something wrapped around her torso. It was golden hair. She yelped as she was lifted in the hair.

"Allen!" the exorcists shouted as the mist was clearing, revealing a shadow.

"Unlike Tyki representing the pleasure." Devit's voice said

"Unlike Road representing dreams" jasdero's voice said

"**We represents the bounds.**" their voices said in union as the shadow revealed a Noah wearing a long red robe with hearts on his shoulders and sports very long, blond hair with black locks. "**Together, we're Jasdevi."**

"What the…" stared Lavi horrified with the sight before him.

"Two of them fused into one?" Lenalee exclaimed

Kanda gritted his teeth. He felt the fused Noah was now in a whole different level then when he was two separated beings. Then, an invisible force throw Lenalee and Natasha away. The Chinese Exorcist grabbed Natasha and using her body to protect the woman from the impact of the wall,

"LENALEE!"

**"Not even worthy of a playmate,"** Jasdero scoffed, and then Yu appeared behind him.

"Eight Flowers: Praying Mantis!" a blue blade sliced the Noah's hair. Allen fell as Kanda caught her in his arms. Jasdero now looked pissed.

"**NOO! MY Hair!"** Then, Lavi jumped in as he used his hammer.

"Fire Seal!" suddenly a snake fire attacked Jasdero and hit him with full force. Jasdero screamed before smirking and giving him a punch. Allen now was in panic. She had no idea that's Jasdevi was that strong when they are united.

"Kanda, get the others out! It's me they want!"

"Do you really think I will let you go with those freaks?" Kanda snapped as he used his sword to cut the hair that was wrapped around her. "Don't forget moyashi, you only have 5 days until the eclipse!"

Allen's eyes widen in pure horror when he saw Jasdero's spike hair stabbing in various places in Kanda's body. Jasdero just laughed as he throws Kanda to the other side of room. His body landed in the front of Tyki's cage.

"Kanda…."she whispered as she saw Kanda's bloody body in the ground. Emotionless. She never meant this to happen. She never meant for anybody to die because of her.

"**How about this, princess? Not even your new little friends are a mach for us."** Jasdero said smirking. **"Now come with us. With you in our power, Cross has to return Eve-chan to us and you will be able to see her once. It's a win win situation."**

Allen was paralyzed. She wasn't listening. She only could hear a voice in her head. And the voice wasn't pleased with Allen.

"That's pathetic Allen. I am taking over now."

Then, the Noah of bonds stopped as he felt a wicked aura around Allen. Jasdevi was feeling something that he hasn't had felt since 40 years ago. Cold sweet drops were falling in his face as he felt chills in his spine as the atmosphere went cold and heavy. The exorcists didn't understand what was happening to Allen as a dark aura covered her body. Then, they gasped in horror when they saw Allen's white hair becoming black at the same time her skin became an ash gray color; like a Noah. When Allen raised her face, they could see stigmata marks on her forehead and her silver eyes become golden color. She smirked at the Noah of bounds.

"Hallo there, Bondomu. It's been a while." Allen's voice was deeper and colder, sending chills to everyone in the room.

"**It's not possible!" **shouted Jasdero in fear** "Your supposed to be dead! Millennium Earl-sama killed you years ago!"**

"Your suppose to be dead as well since I killed you 40 years ago." She said as she stood up. Then she took a quick look to the exorcists "oh my bad, I didn't introduce myself to your friends, Allen. I am Lilith- the 14th Noah. Its nice to meet you, Allen's friends" She giggled evilly.

The exorcists were quivering in fear. What happened to Allen? And why was her body like of a Noah. They never felt such wicked aura before. Suddenly, the exorcists, the assistant and the wolf Noah found themselves in the woods. Lavi and lenalee couldn't understand what happened.

"W-What happened?" Lenalee asked totally confused. "How did we get here?"

"I dunno, but most importantly, why Allen-chan became a Noah?" then Lavi looked at Tyki who was also quivering, still looking at the institute at the distance. Then, he stared running back there.

"Tyki! Wait!" cried Lenalle as Lavi gritted his teeth,

"Lenalee, stay here with Kanda and Natasha. I will go with Tyki back at the institute."

Lenalle nodded to him.

"Ok, but be careful Lavi. We don't know what possessed Allen like this."

With that, he runs after the wolf Noah, praying it's not too late to help Allen and free her from whatever had possessed her.

XXX

"Now the crowed is gone, we can fight without anyone getting in the way." Lilith commented as she puts her hair behind her ear. "I would hate seeing Allen-chan crying for the death for her new friends."

Jasdevi were still quivering in fear. They never felt such fear in a long time. They only felt this type of fear once; when Millennium Earl was mad at them once for not getting Cross years back. But this was a completely different level.

"What's the problem Bondomu? I will stay still; you can attack all you want." Lilith said to Jasdevi, " But I can't say you will be able to hit me with any of your attacks."

"**Don't make fools out of us!"**

Jasdevi slammed his palm onto the ground to summon spikes, but to his surprise the spikes surrounded Lilith, but not one of them had hit her. Then, the Noah of bounds had materialized a lance and throw it at the 14th Noah. Lilith just smirked as the lance become dust before hitting her.

"Really Bondomu, I thought you could do better than this."

"**Shut UP!"**

This time, Jasdevi had materialized a giant fireball. Lilith in her turn had summoned a tiny black ball. Then a big explosion happened when the balls had collided, destroying all the building.

Outside of the building, Lavi and Tyki gasped in horror when they saw the institute exploding. They ran even faster.

Back to the destroyed institute, Jasdevi undid the fusion from the impact of the explosion. Laying on the ground was Jasdero and Devit. They could not believe they were defeated that fast. Lilith stood before them.

"You know, I hated you years ago for killing my family at the circus and I hated you even more for making my vessel cry. She almost commented suicide because you stole her child." Lilith said in a cold voice. Devit and Jasdero only looked at her helpless as she summoned a dark blade made of energy, ready to kill the twins.

Suddenly, Lilith gritted her teeth as she felt pain in her left arm. She was holding her left arm in anger as she stared to shout.

"What the hell Allen! Did you forget they caused you pain? They caused pain for both of us!"

Jasdero and Devit eyes widen in surprise as they could hear Allen's voice echoing in their minds.

"I hate them, but they are important to Eve!"

There was a battle for control over Allen's body. Lilith was stepping back because of the pain, but she didn't notice she was going to the edge of the cliff. Tyki and Lavi arrived and the wolf Noah's eyes widen in horror when he saw his beloved had fallen from the edge. TYki rushed to the ledge but he could not see any sign of Allen, only water and waves. He was still staring down as the sun came out, returning him to his human form.

"A-Allen…." Tyki whispered.

He gritted his teeth as he rushed to the twins and grabbed their necks furiously. The twins were having difficulty breathing.

"Give me one reason to not finish what Lilith started." Tyki said darkly. His inner Noah was shouting to kill them now, for taking their beloved away.

"I-I thought you…. Can't remember …the events while you are in the wolf form…." Devit said between the gasps.

"I can't. But I do when Lilith is involved. She modified a little bit my curse; I only remember when she comes out and possesses Allen." Then Tyki let them go. The twins gasped for air as Tyki turned around. "Get out from my sight before I kill you two. You're not worth it!"

Devit helped Jasdero to get up. Before they leave, Devit whispered. "We didn't want her dead." When they left, Lavi turned to Tyki. The Noah of pleasure kept his head low, allowing his bangs to cover his face.

"Tyki…. I …"

"Don't say it." Tyki said as he looked at the bookman Jr. There were tears falling from his eyes " You and your colleges did everything to help us to come this far. I am thankful for this, but you're free to go now." then, Tyki stared to walk off.

"Where you going?"

"Somewhere….. Somewhere where I can be with my Allen on the other side."

With that, Tyki disappeared, leaving the red haired Exorcist behind. Lavi gritted his teeth as he punched the ground with his first. That wasn't supposed to happen!

XXX

In an unknown place, Allen in her hawk form opened her eyes. She was feeling cold and week. She noticed she was in a bed, with a blanked covering her, to keep her bird body warm. She wondered where she was before a hand touched her.

"Rest Allen Walker. You need to save your energy." A shadowy figure said.

Allen was confused. Who was that shadow? Then, everything went dark as she fall back to sleep.

To be continued.

Finally the chapter 9 is finished. The next updates might come out a little bit slowly. Anyway, here is a little preview of the next chapter:

XXX

Allen moaned as she stared to open her eyes. Her sight was burry as she blinked a few times before her sigh returned to normal. She noticed she was an unknown room.

"W-where…"

Then, her eyes widen in horror when she remembered her fight with Jasdevi and when Lilith took over her body and almost killed the twins. She also remembered falling of the cliff. She wondered show she was alive.

"Are you awake?"

She turned her head to her left side and she saw a man in the doorway. It was a muscled guy, around his early 30's, he had raven hair, dark ash skin and stigmata marks on his forehead. Allen's eye's widen in surprise when she saw the man before her; it was a Noah.

"w-who are you?"

XXX

See ya in the next chapter ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Hawke  
By belletigerBt

Chapter 10- the memories of the black bird and the lone worlf

The train ride was very quiet to the exorcists. Lenalee and Kanda ( after he recovered) were shocked when they learned from Lavi that Allen had fall from the cliff and they couldn't find her body. Tyki was the most devastated from this before leaving the group. Thought he was the enemy, Lavi was worried about Tyki. Especially by his words.

"_Somewhere….. somewhere where I can be able to be with my Allen on the other side."_

Lavi closed his hand into a first. Could Tyki be planning to kill himself? His thoughts were interrupted as their flying golem rang. Looks like they will have another mission on their way back.

XXX

Tyki was still walking like a zombie trough the woods. The image of Allen falling from the cliff still replaying into his mind. Tears were rolling down on his face; they were so close and once more fate had been cruel to them. Then, he felt a presence behind him.

"What do you want, Sheril?" Tyki asked without turning around.

"I heard what happened." Sheril whispered. "I am sorry, Tyki."

Tyki only feel into silent. Images of Allen were coming into his mind; memories of before their curse.

"Sheril, I wanna ask you a favor." Sheril blinked in surprise as Tyki turned to him, with tears in his face "Take care of Eve like she was your own daughter, when you get her back from Cross."

Sheril's eyes widen in surprise when Tyki said that. What does he mean with this? No, he couldn't. not his brother.

"Tyki….. don't tell me….." then, Sheril gritted his teeth in anger "What about Eve? Do you plan to leave her alone?"

"Eve, she will not miss us because she doesn't know either of us. And I can't raise her without Allen, even if Earl-sama were to remove my part of the curse."

Tyki removed an old photo from his pocket. It was a photo of Allen and himself ( in his white from) on the night of their wedding. He remembered how happy he and Allen were and how special their nuptial night was. He handed the photo to Sheril.

"Adeus, meu querido irmão." Tyki said smiling softly .(1)

Sheril's eyes widen as Tyki became a wolf when the dusk arrived. Tyki looked at Sheril one last time before he ran off.

"Tyki!"

Tyki ran as fast as he could, without looking back. Tyki can't live without Allen, so he would find a way to kill himself to be with his Allen on the other side.

XXX

Allen moaned as she stared to open her eyes. Her sight was burry as she blinked a few times before her sight returned to normal. She noticed she was in an unknown room.

"W-where…"

Then, her eyes widen in horror when she remembered her fight with Jasdevi and when Lilith took over her body and almost killed the twins. She also remembered falling from the cliff. She wondered how she was alive.

"Are you awake?"

She turned her head to her left side and she saw a man in the doorway. He was a well muscled guy, around his early 30's, he had raven hair, dark ash skin and stigmata marks on his forehead. Allen's eye's widen in surprise when she saw the man before her; he was a Noah.

"w-who are you?"

"I am Tryde-Noah of Judgment. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Allen Walker Mikk, wife of Tyki Mikk- who's also known as Joyd the Noah of Pleasure." Tryde said as he took Allen's bandaged hand and kissed it softly. Allen blushed as she looked at the Noah she never met before.

"Why?" she asked "why did you saved me? Except for Sheril, I thought everyone in the clan hated me for taking Tyki away from you."

Tryde took a chair and sat down beside of Allen's bed. He looked at Allen with serious eyes as he folded his arms.

"Like I said before, I am the Noah of Judgment. I don't hate. I don't have any other feelings. I just judge the facts. I saw the facts involving you and Joyd. You love him and risked your own happiness and soul to be beside him. You cared for his happiness." Tryde said to Allen, who was surprised to be hearing this from a Noah. Then, he continued. "I need to ask you something before I continue; why did you stop Lilith from killing Boundomu?"

Allen's eyes widen in surprise, then she pushed herself into a sitting passion.

"You know about Lilith?"

"I have been watching you since a year after you both were cursed and I was there when Bondomu attacked you and your group at the astronomy institute." Tryde said. "I know you're her host and you try everything to not allow her to posses you. But I admit I found myself surprised when you stopped Lilith from killing Bondomu because they are the ones who took your child away along with Earl-sama."

Allen lay down in the bed again as she sighted. She admitted she hated the twins for taking Eve away from her, right after her birth. But however, since Sheril always gave them updates about Eve's growing up, she also found out that Jasdero and Devit created a deep bound with her daughter. And she also found out from Sheril they were the ones who named her daughter and the origins of the name.

"As much as I hate them, I can't allow anyone to hurting Jasdero and Devit. My daughter adores them and in the same way they care about Eve. She would be sad if anyone take them away from her. And also I learned from Sheril that they named my daughter after their late mother."

Allen was surprised when she learned Jasdero and Devit named her daughter after their late mother. Sheril had told her that the twins had a wonderful mother named Eve. She truly loved the Noah twins and she did everything she could to rise and educate them, even when they were very poor back in New York. She also learned the twins had awaken as Noah when their mother died from an illness and they did whatever to survive until they were found by the Millennium Earl.

Tryde nodded to himself. He judges Allen a being one of the purest souls he had ever met and being worthy to be saved when the 3 days of darkness came. The Noah are allowed to choose people who are worthy of being saved when they destroy this era of mankind and star a new one. He now understood why Tyki had chosen her as his wife. Then, he took out a book from a drawer and he gave it to Allen. Allen blinked in surprise at the book in her hand as she again sat up in the bed.

"what's this?" Allen asked confused.

"Its Earl-sama's journal."

"Eh? His journal? What are you doing with it? I don't like Millennium Earl, but even he deserves some privacy!"

"What he is doing is unfair to you both." Allen blinked as Tryde continued. "And he's also doing this because of jealousy. He never did this because you never invited him or anyone in the family to your wedding. Especially when I hadn't even awaken yet when he cursed you both."

"What do you mean?" Allen slowly asked Tryde. She didn't understand what that Noah meant with this.

"Read the journal and you will understand the facts." Tryde answered.

Allen gulped. She wasn't sure if she should read this journal, but Tryde had encouraged her to read it. Especially when he mentioned his diary would make her understand the Earl's actions were more than "not being invited to especial occasions" like he says whenever he visits them. Then, she opened his journal and she saw the date of the first page. The date showed it was almost 40 years ago.

"Today was a very special day. I went to a circus to have some fun. I felt like being a child again and since it has been years that I had to go to one. Living for more than 7000 years, even with all your family reunited, you can still feel a bit of solitude. But I never expected I would find at the circus a person outside of the family who could fill what I was missing in my heart. Her name was ….."Then, Allen's eyes widened in surprise when she read the name "…. Neah Lilith Walker…."

*Flashback- 40 years ago*

"Lilith! Get down there! You will fall!" a young Mana Walker yelled to his sister, Lilith.

Lilith was around 15 years old, she had long raven hair tied in a long braid, blue eyes and her skin was pale and yet beautiful. She was climbing on a tree, with her right hand holding a baby chick.

"Don't worry, Mana. I am an acrobat, did you forget?" Lilith asked from a high twig.

She stretched out her arm and she placed the baby chick back in its nest, along with its siblings. The girl smiled as she sighed in relief. Then, the twig she was on cracked and she was falling.

"Lilith!"

Then, she fall into something soft…..or rather into someone. When she looked down, she saw she had falling down on top of a man with aristocrat clothes. She blushed in embarrassed as she helped the man to be in his feet.

"I am so sorry!" she apologized, still feeling embarrassed. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, I am." said the man removing the little bit of the dirt from his cloths. Then, he looked at Lilith with a big smile. "For a moment I thought an angel had fall into me."

Lilith and Mana's eyes widen in surprise. The Walker girl's blush was even redder as she narrowed her eyes, folding her arms.

"If your trying to charm me, you should know you failed."

"Really? I thought it worked." He grinned "My name is Adam Millennium, can I know the name of the angel who fall on me?"

"Stop saying that. You're making me sound like a fallen angel. Anyway, my name is Neah Lilith Walker, but you can call me Lilith. And this is Mana Walker, my brother."

Then Adam took Lilith's left hand and he kissed softly, as Lilith blushed even more.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Walker"

XXX

Lilith was surprised when she learned Adam was in the fact a duke. She was feeling a little embarrassed for talking so casual with an aristocrat, but Adam didn't mind at all. He enjoyed the Walker girl's company. He even invited her to one of his ball, to play the piano ( he found out beside being an acrobat, Lilith was also an excellent musician). Each day their friendship increased, but things started to change when Lilith fell very ill.

XXX

Mana was sitting next to his sister's bed and dunked a towel into a bowl full of water, wringing it to get rid of the excess water and folded it before placing it on Lilith's forehead. Lilith was having difficulty breathing as her fever was still high. Mana feared for the worst. He doesn't want to lose his only living relative. Then Adam entered their tent.

"How's she doing?" he asked worried. Adam had returned from his business as soon as he had heard Lilith had fallen very ill.

"Not good." Mana answered to the duke. "Her fever has worsened this morning. The doctor said I need to be prepared for the worst."

Adam gritted his teeth as he closed his hand into a fist. After 7000 years, he finally found someone who filled the solitude in his heart. He will not lose his beloved one.

"Adam is that you?" Lilith asked as she opened her eyes. Her voice was horse.

"I will leave you both alone." Mana said, leaving the tent. He knew how much they like each other, even being in different worlds.

Adam holds his maiden's feverish hand, as he looked at her with soft eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I am at the doors of death."

"Don't said that." Adam said to her "You will live and get better. In a blink of eye, you will see yourself performing again."

Lilith couldn't help but smile at him.

"I have tuberculosis, Adam." she whispered. "My illness has no cure. I lost my other friends from the circus from the same illness. I already have accepted my fate. But I will die happy because you and Mana have given me good memories. I will die in peace."

Then, she put her hand over her mouth as she started to cough. She coughed a few times before she stopped. Uncovering her mouth, she saw there was blood on her hand. Adam only looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He will not lose her!

"As I said before Lilith, you will live." Said Adam taking from his sleeve a syringe, filled with a black liquid. Lilith looked at him confused as she saw the syringe. The duke only hoped it would work.

XXX

*back to the present time*

Allen couldn't believe what she was reading. The Millennium Earl had used his own blood on Lilith to save her life. Because of Earl's blood in Lilith, the genes of Noah that were still dormant had waken up within her, making her a 14th, surprising everyone in the family, including the Millennium Earl himself. He hadn't expected this phenomenon could happen to her.

"I never expected my blood would awaken her Noah genes within her." Allen said, still reading Millennium Earl's journal "I was surprise and happy at the same time. I never thought my musician maiden would be so beautiful as a Noah and being able to control the arc like Road and myself. Sometimes I wonder if it was because of my genes in her, or if it's her natural gift. But even though we like each other and the other members of the family had welcomed her with open arms, she still felt like an outcast, since there was only suppose to be 13 members. I was furious when she told me she would rather return to live with her family at the circus as a human than living with us. I had to do something to make her be by my side for good. I sent Bondomu to kill everyone in the circus. Lilith was furious and she killed Bondomu to save her brother Mana. She stared to hunt down and kill every Noah member on her way to sealed the arc in Japan before coming to confront me. I had to interfere when she tried to kill Road while they were in the arc. She cursed my existence; before she died she promised she would return to finish what she stared. Even with the death threat, I admit I am eager to see her return."

It was the last thing written in the journal. Allen now understood more about Lilith and Earl's relationship. They really liked each other but because of Lilith not wanting to loose her humanity and Millenium Earl not wanting looser to humans, they stared a bloody war with each other and even with Lilith going so far as killing each member of the Noah clan, except for Road and Millennium Earl himself. She closed his journal. Her face wasn't showing any emotion.

"Do you understand now, Lady Allen?" Tryde asked. " He cursed you both because of jealousy. He saw your relationship with Tyki in the same way he wished he had with Lilith. And since he couldn't have that with her, he thought no one should get the happiness he had lost."

Allen looked at the glass in the window, to see Lilith's reflection. Lilith's shadow didn't show that wicked smile. It showed sadness and grief. No wonder Lilith wants Earl's head.

"I see," She whispered. " Does Tyki know I am alive?"

Tryde shook his head.

"No, he doesn't. Not even Earl-sama knows. Only myself and another member know you're alive. Right now, Joyd is looking for a way to kill himself."

"WHAT?" Allen shouted in horror as she tried to get up, only being stopped by Tryde. " W-Why would he do that?"

"He said he can't live without you, that's why he plans to kill himself. But this will work in our favor." Tryde said as Allen looked at him confused.

"How can Tyki trying to kill himself work in our favor? Are you insane?"

"In four days the solar eclipse will happen, you both will be in the human form at same time then, but for the curse to be broken for good, you both need to be in the presence of Earl-sama" Tryde said, explaining the facts. " Even with Tyki feeling miserable, Millennium Earl-sama will not allow Tyki to get himself killed. Right now, my ally is with Tyki, to tell him a perfect place where he can kill himself without anyone interfering except for Earl-sama."

XXX

Meanwhile, Tyki was still walking in the woods in his wolf form. Still in grief for his loss. Then he stopped when he saw a figure before him. It was a large Noah who had sunglasses in his face, even when it was night. TYki narrowed his eyes at his 'relative'.

"Mercym…"

To be continued.

One more chapter being over. Be prepare because theres only two chapters left before the story being over.

[1]"Adeus, meu querido irmão": goodbye , my dear brother.

Now lets see the little preview for the next chapter.

XXX

"Looks like you win again." Tyki said smirking "No wonder your name is Victorio."

"You seem you're not afraid to die, follow swordsman." Victorio commented to the noah.

"Not really. Just be over with it and give me an honored death."

"As your wish." Victorio said as he raised his sword to give the noah the final blow.

Sandra hugged Eve to make sure she doesn't see Victorio killing the man. She doesn't want the child's innocent eyes being tainted by the death. Eve somehow knew was about to happen as the embrace got tighter. Tyki looked the sky for one last time; he could see the sun was almost completely covered by the moon. A day without night, a night without day. He remembered the words from the tale of Aquila. But unlike the lovers Isabeau and Navarre, they were not that lucky.

"I am sorry Eve. And Allen, I will be with you soon in the other side." Thought Tyki as he closed his eyes as he was expected the final blow.

CLANG!

XXX

See ya in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Lady Hawke  
By Belletiger BT

Chapter 11- eclipse of wolf and bird

XXX

TYki was staring at the Noah of Mercy. He wondered why he was there. He hardly knew him since Mercym had just awakened a year after he and Allen were cursed.

"I came here to give mercy to your tormented soul, Tyki."

Tyki didn't do anything. He only narrowed his eyes at the Noah. He doesn't trust anyone of his family, except for Road and his brother Sheryl. But looks like he just wanted to talk.

XXX

It was night at Rome. Cross Marian was exhausted. Eve, in her puppy form, she was resting in his arms. She was also pretty tired since she is not used to taking trips a lot because of her age and her "little" problem. The general was also not used to handling small kids.

"Kid, if you didn't curse or have that bad habit of biting people, I would have taken you to the red light districts with me since most of my lovers like small children and puppies." Muttered Cross to Eve.

Eve only looked at him lazily. Though Cross had showed some sympathy to her once in the thunderstorm, she still really disliked him. She really missed her uncle, cousin and her brothers. Though there's nothing much she could do about it, she still can give him as much trouble as she could, just like her brothers Jasdero and Devit told her to do. Her staying with Cross was getting old.

Then, Cross stopped walking and he placed his free hand on his Judgment gun. Even blinked, now fully awaked. She found Cross' behavior odd.

"Come out, I know you're there." Cross said , confusing Eve even more.

From the shadows came out LuluBell- the Noah of lust. Eve's eyes widen in surprise when she saw her. She quivers; though Lulubell never hurt her, she still always gives her a nasty look. A look she was afraid off. Cross noticed Eve's odd behavior; looks like the kid was afraid of her.

"I came for the child." Lulubell said.

"Heh, do you really think I will give you this kid?" Cross asked to the Noah of Lust, smirking,

Cross took off the chains from Grave of Maria as he summoned her. With Maria activated, Cross put Eve on the ground as he petted in the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Kid. I will try to not kill your family until I give you back to your parents," Cross said as Even looked at him in wonder, then, Timcanpy came out of Cross' pocket. "Tim, keep your eyes on her while I take care of the Noah."

Tim nodded as he flew to Eve's side. Cross goes out of Maria's barrier. Eve looked helpless and scared as Cross and Lulubell were fighting each other. Without thinking, Eve runs off. Timcanpy gasped in horror as the little golem looked completely confused; how the hell could the kid go trough Maria's barrier? No living being can do that! Since Timcanpy wasn't a true living being, the little golem flew after the little wolf while Cross was busy with the Noah of Lust.

XXX

Eve didn't know how long she was running. When she stopped to rest, she noticed neither Lulubell or Cross were around. She was completely alone in the dark somewhere in some old ruins. She was staring to whine and quiver, she hates to be alone in the dark. Lucky Timcanpy flew beside her as he used his tail to calm the child wolf down. Then, a shadow came out behind them.

XXX

Lulubell had to retreat. She never had imagined that Cross would be that strong. Cross sighted a little tired. At least he didn't kill her or else little Eve would hate him more than she already did. When Maria's barrier was off, he noticed neither Eve or Timcanpy were there. They were gone.

"Oh crap….." that's all Cross could think to say.

XXX

"So this swordsman is supposed to be a 1000 years old?" Lenalee asked to her comrades.

Its been 4 days since they got separated from Tyki and no one knew where he went after Allen had fallen off the cliff. After this, the trio had goten a mission from Komui to retrieve an innocence at the ruins of a coliseum in Rome, where they were told there's a ghost of a powerful swordsman from 1000 years ago. Kanda was quiet and distracted. He was not really in the mood. Tomorrow was the day of the eclipse. If it wasn't for those creepy twins, Allen would be still alive and finally be free from her curse. Unlike his, her curse was still able to be broken. He sighted. There's no time to lament the past. They still have a mission to do.

XXX

Somewhere else, Allen was looking at the full moon. She was nervous. Tomorrow will be the day of the eclipse. She looked at an old photo of her wedding with Tyki. She remembered how happy they were and how romantic Tyki was when they had their nuptial night. She couldn't wait to feel Tyki's embrace again and having her child in her arms.

"Lady Allen." Tryde called to her. "it's time."

Allen nodded to the Judge of Noah, they left and headed to Rome. They had less than 12 hours before everything was over.

XXX

That night, a beautiful girl named Sandra was hiding in one of the chambers in the coliseum. She smiled softly as she petted the warm fur of the small puppy while the little golden golem was sleeping near the camp fire. She was surprised when Victorio- the 1000 years old gladiator had came with a small puppy in his arms, along with a small golden golem with wings. But what surprised the young girl more was the puppy was truly a little girl separated from her parents since birth ( Timcampy showed the image of Krory explaining about Allen and Tyki's past to them.)

"Poor little one…. To be like this since birth" whispered Sandra sadly.

Victorio didn't say anything, but he shared the same thoughts as Sandra did. He looked at the small puppy in her lap. He knew how hard is to have a curse, though Eve does not show any discomfort from this. Then, he looked at the full moon. For some strange reason, he could feel something special would happen tomorrow.

XXX

Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda finally arrived in Rome. They noticed that a large quantity of people had gathered around one of the alleys. They went to check the reason for such a large group. When they got there, they noticed a quarter of the nold coliseum was is ruin, like someone had fought in there recently. The trio thought it was the work of some Akuma. That means there was innocence in Rome.

"What are you doing here?" a voice called out from behind them.

When the trio turned around, they saw Cross. They never expected to see Cross in Rome.

"General Cross?" Lenalee said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Lavi asked. Then, he remembered the weirdo twins mentioned that Cross had broke into their home and had taken Eve away from them, "And where's Eve?"

"How do you know I was with the brat?" Cross asked in return.

"This weirdo duo attacked us after you had taken Allen's daughter away from the Noah." Lenalle said to him. Then Kanda continued.

"Which by the way, you're also the reason why Allen is dead." Kanda said in cold voice.

Now it was the time for Cross to be confused.

"Dead? What the heck are you talking about?"

Kanda glared at him while the other two looked sad. They explained they went to an institute of astrology to learn when the next eclipse would be. They also explained they were attacked by the Noah twin Jasdero and Devit and because of their attack, Allen was possessed by some wicked entity before she feel from the cliff, they also told him that Tyki had separated from the group after this.

"My stupid apprentice is alive." Cross said to the group.

"What are you talking about?" Lavi asked. "I saw myself. Allen fall from the cliff, there's no way she survived from the fall!"

"You red haired idiot, I am telling you my idiot apprentice is alive. The prove of this is Timcanpy." Cross said to them, "That little flying ball. He likes my stupid apprentice more than me and he has deep bounds with her. He would know if she died or not."

The exorcist trio's eyes widen in surprise. If Cross is telling the true, Allen is really alive. Shit! But Tyki does not know about this and the worse they have no idea where he is now!

"Damn it! Tyki doesn't know about this and we have no idea where Tyki is." Muttered Lavi. He still couldn't forget how devastated the Noah was after thinking he had lost Allen for good. Then, he remembered that Cross has not answered his early question.

"General Cross, where's Allen's kid?" Lavi asked.

Now Cross growled.

"A Noah attacked me last night. I put my apprentice's brat in Maria's barrier while I was fighting, but I don't know how but the little brat got out from the barrier! Timcanpy must have followed her."

"Wait…. you're not saying….." stared Lenalee.

"I lost the brat."

"YOU COMPLETE IMBECILLE!" shouted the exorcist trio in unison. No wonder Allen preferred to have her child still under the care of whoever was taking care of her than under Cross' wing.

XXX

At the coliseum, Sandra was combing and cutting Eve's hair. She wandered who was the imbecile who messed up the child's hair ( at the same time, Devit sneezed while Jasdero asked if he didn't caught a cold).Eve was petting Timcanpy in her lap. Victorio just looked at them with soft eyes. He has no doubt someday Sandra would be a good mother. Then he got up. He felt someone has stepped in the arena. The young woman looked at the gladiator in concern.

"Victorio?

"Stay here with the child." The 1000 years old gladiator said as he went to the arena.

At the arena, Tyki was waiting for the suppose 1000 years old swordsman with an innocence sword. He looked up; the solar eclipse had started. He sighted. If it wasn't for the twins, Allen would still be with him and facing the Earl. He wants to be with his Allen on the other side, not caring about his Noah pride to be killed by innocence. Then he saw the 1000 years old swordsman that Mercym had told him about.

"You came to challenge me?" the swordsman asked.

"Yes." Tyki said, not taking his eyes off of his soon to be executor. From what Mercym told him, the swordsman only accepts fights from swordsman like himself. He summoned the tease and the butterfly like creatures transformed into a sword.

Then, they started to fight in a furious battle. Unknown to them, Sandra and Eve were watching the fight. For some reason, Eve felt she knew that Noah from somewhere, he looked familiar, though she never meet that man at her uncle mansion. Timcanpy was flapping his wings like mad as he was trying to get Eve's attention. Eve was confused. Tim knows that man too?

"Tim?" she whispered confused as she saw the little golem flying off.

The fight was becoming furious. Tyki was giving a hard time to the swordsman, but he let his guard down for a moment and the swordsman disarmed him. Tyki smirked as the 1000 years old swordsman then pointed his blade at his neck.

"Looks like you win again." Tyki said smirking. "No wonder your name is Victorio."

"You seem like your not afraid to die, follow swordsman." Victorio commented to the Noah.

"Not really. Just be over with it and give me an honorable death."

"As your wish." Victorio said as he raised his sword to give the Noah the final blow.

Sandra hugged Eve to make sure she doesn't see Victorio killing the man. She doesn't want the child's innocent eyes being tainted by death. Eve somehow knew what was about to happen as the embrace got tighter. Tyki looked to the sky one last time; he could see the sun was almost completely covered by the moon. A day without night, a night without day. He remembered the words from the tale of Aquila. But unlike the lovers Isabeau and Navarre, they were not that lucky.

"I am sorry Eve. And Allen, I will be with you soon on the other side." Thought Tyki as he closed his eyes as he expected the final blow to come at anytime.

CLANG!

Tyky opened his eyes as he gasped in surprise. Kanda and Lavi had blocked the gladiator's giant sword with their weapons. Sandra blinked confused and surprised. Who were those people? Then, she heard an unknown voice.

"Looks like we arrived in time."

Sandra and Eve turned around and they saw Lenalee and Cross. Timcanpy was on Cross' head. Eve glared at the red haired man as she gave him a mean look. Lenalee sweetdroped; looks like Eve does not like Cross very much.

Back in the arena, Kanda and Lavi pushed the swordsman away from them. Tyki glared at his saviors; why were they here? He was that close to being with Allen on the other side!

"What the heck are you doing here?" Tyki growled at the exorcists.

"That's how you thank your saviors for saving you live?" Lavi snapped at the Noah of Pleasure.

"I didn't ask to be saved!" Tyki snapped back ,"I told you not to follow me anymore!"

"Oi! Furball! You're the one being a fool here!" snapped Kanda at Tyki.

Before anyone of them could exchange any more insults and also telling that Allen was alive, they were interrupted by a powerful voice which made chills run up Tyki's spine.

"Really Tyki-pon, you disappointed me."

Suddenly a red door in the shape of a heart appeared out of nowhere. When the doors opened, it revealed a tall man , he looked to be around his early 30's, wearing a white tuxedo with black pants. He was also wearing a top hat. His skin was pale, with black short hair and dark eyes. On his shoulder was an odd cloth doll. The exorcists didn't know who that man was but Tyki and Eve recognized him right away.

"Earl-sama…" Tyki whispered, but Kanda and Lavi could hear him.

"WHAT?" Lavi shouted in shock "That's the Millennium Earl? But I thought he was fat!"

Millennium Earl growled at the bookman junior. What he hated beside of anyone harming his family and innocence was someone calling him fat.

"I am not fat; I only have big bones in my true form." Growled Millennium Earl at the red haired exorcist.

"Ha, bullshit!" said Cross , making the girls looking at the general as he summoned Maria to hide their presence. He thought it better to protect the girls while Kanda and Lavi deal with the swordsman and Tyki, but he would go out and offer a hand in case something bad happens. "That's the lamest excuse that fat people give. "

Eve growled at the red haired general and she kicked Cross where it would hurt the most.

"Don't call my uncle fat you bastard!"

"Oouch!" Cross choked as he put his hands on his groin, and fell sideways. Sandra and Lenalee sweetdroped as their jaws dropped when they saw the small child kicking a man right where it hurt most and cursing.

"E-Eve-chan….. where did you learn that?" Lenalee asked to the 4 years old child

"My big bwothas De and Jas told me I could do that if I ever met this meany."

Cross growled. So it was those Noah twins who were teaching her all those curses and making his life difficult! He made a metal note to give them more than just debts to deal with, oh yeah he will have his revenge on them!

Back to the arena, Tyki only looked at the leader of the Noah Clan in the front of him. The gladiator and the exorcists didn't take their eyes off the man.

"Really Tyki, " Tyki sweetdrpped, is that Road? Why she was a talking doll? " When Mercym told us what you planned, I didn't believe it at first but dad confirmed it after he met you a couple of days ago."

Tyki's eyes widen in surprise. Why would Mercym tell them what he was planning, when he was the one who told him about the 1000 years old swordsman with a sword having innocence? There's something strange going on and he couldn't understand why.

"You really loved that woman so much that you would go to such length to die?" Millenium Earl asked to Tyki.

"You have no idea what we have been trough." Growled Tyki, forgetting about Mercym and also facing the first Noah for the first time since he was cursed. "There were many times I thought killing myself along with Allen after you put this curse on us, so we could be together."

The exorcists' eyes widen in surprise and horror. Was Tyki really serious about this? They knew they had been through a lot of things, especially being like this for 4 long years, and having their child having the same type of curse. They never seemed to be loosing hope when they had met them.

"But you never did." Commented Earl " Why?"

Tyki was quiet for a moment before answering to Millennium Earl.

"Allen never lost hope, though I never remember what she says or does after dawn, she always leaves notes for me with words full of hope and love." Tyki said to them "You never loved someone outside of the family, you don't know what it feels like to have someone giving you something you never thought you didn't have."

For once, Millennium Earl's eyes narrowed dangerously at a fellow Noah. Road noticed his behavior. The Noah of Dreams thought that Tyki needed be careful what he says or else Millennium Earl will be the one to kill him and not the swordsman guy.

"I did love someone once," the Earl said in a cold voice as the image of the young Lilith appeared in his mind.

"But she's dead, isn't she?" Tyki asked to the Millennium Earl , knowing who the earl was thinking about. "So is Allen. Along with her love and hope."

"Tyki," a familiar voice called from behind him.

Tyki's eyes widen in shock as he and the others turned around. The Noah of the Pleasure was speechless when he saw a figure before him, a feminine figure who he never thought he'd see again, not in the living world. Allen was standing before him, wearing a white blouse, a long red skirt and Greek sandals.

"A-Allen…?"

To be continued.

Finally the chapter 11 is finished. I admit this one gave me trouble. Anyway, I have bad news; next chapter will be the last chapter. Will Tyki and Allen be finally together and eternally united? What about Earl's love for Lilith- the 14th Noah? Wait until the next chapter is up! ^_^

Sorry, no preview for the next chapter because I want to keep it a surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Hawke  
chapter 12- the bird's last flight, the wolf's last howling  
By: belletiger Bt

Xxx

Tyki couldn't believe what he was seeing. Allen, his beloved wife was before him, in human form. But how could that be possible? He noticed that her hair had grown longer, just like his. Tyki wasn't the only one who was surprised; except for the ancient swordsman, Sandra and little Eve, everyone present in the coliseum were totally surprised and shocked. Millennium Earl didn't expect this. He gritted his teeth as he looked at the sky; the sun was completely covered by the moon.

"_I can't believe it! I heard from Sheryl and Jasdevi that woman had died from falling from a cliff. What's going on here?"_ thought Millennium Earl furious. He knew how to break the curse and he was careful to not be in the presence of both Tyki and Allen on the day of the solar eclipse. That's true he was in the presence of them a few times at dusk and dawn, but both Allen and Tyki were not completely man and woman at dawn and dusk because they had some animal features on them.

"A-Allen…" Tyki whispered as he slowly walked towards Allen, to see what he was seeing was not an illusion.

Before he could touch Allen's face, the Noah of Pleasure's face met Allen's fist, sending poor Tyki flying against the wall and flying past the group.

" YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" Allen roared as she stomped towards her husband, ignoring everyone in the arena.

Ok, the exorcists didn't expect this type of reaction when they finally met each other again. Everyone in the arena sweetdropped as Allen grabbed Tyki and then she slapped him like mad and socked him on the chin, effectively knocking Tyki out with swirly eyes.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Allen roared as she grabbed and shocked poor Tyki like a rag doll even though he was already out cold.

"Er …..Earl? Shouldn't we stop her?" Road croaked as the Earl sweatdropped.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on in my arena?" Even if he lived as long 1000 years, the older swordsman couldn't understand what the heck was happening.

"Err…. It's a little complicate to explain." Lavi said as he looked completely clueless and embarrassed on what to say.

Eve couldn't understand what was happening either. One minute the air in the arena was very heavy when her uncle Adam had arrived with her cousin Road, and then the next minute a white haired lady came out of the blue and start beating the other noah like mad.

"I don't understand." Eve said with a confused look in her eyes. "Why is that lady beating that guy like that?"

"Er…. You see, that man over there is being an idiot." Lenalee said, as it was the only reasonable answer to give to a 4 years old child.

"Why?" she asked innocently

"You will learn when you grown up." Sandra answered to the little girl.

After Allen beat several more times, Allen looked at poor Tyki with tears in her eyes. She asked him why he wanted to kill himself. Tyki sighted as he avoided meeting Allen's silver eyes. He answered her, with that he couldn't live without her, which was the reason why he came to the coliseum in the first place. Needless to say she got mad at his answer.

"Idiot!" she yelled, beating him once more. "Don't you dare make the same mistake that I almost did years back. What about Eve? You really want to abandon her like that?"

Eve's eyes widen in pure surprise when Allen said her name. Allen's words finally made sense to the little girl. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at Cross, waiting for a confirmation. Cross smirked as he patted her head, saying the couple down there were her parents. Finally her dream come true, she finally got to see her parents. And they were just like how Sheryl described them every night, before the puppy girl fell asleep.

"Allen, please, forgive me." Tyki said as tears rolled down his face. "I really though I lost you for good when I saw you falling off that cliff."

"You're an idiot, Tyki. "Allen said as more tears came out from her eyes. "But you're the charming idiot I've fall in love."

Allen and Tyki's face got closer to each other after four long years of separation, Tyki and Allen's lips touched each other. Their bodies stared to glow as an aura in the shape of a bird and a canine came out from them. The wolf and the bird's auras floated up into the sky before disappearing. The same phenomenon happened to Eve. It was finally over. They finally broke their curse.

Allen helped Tyki to his feet as both of them glared at the Millennium Earl. They finally broke their curse and now they want what Earl had promised them; to have their child back.

"Earl- sama, we broke our curse. Now you have to do your part of the deal." Tyki said to Millennium Earl.

"Well, you heard TY-chan over there." Lavi said. "We know everything about the deal you made to them after you put that curse on them, now you have to give Eve-chan back to them."

"Ty-chan?" Tyki asked, quirking an eyebrow, looking at the red haired bookman jr.

"What? That's a good nickname." Lavi said as Kanda smacked Lavi's head.

"Baka usagi, this is not the time or place for that!" Kanda snapped at the bookman jr.

Allen just looked at Millennium Earl with sad eyes. After reading his journal, she sees her tormentor with different eyes. Millennium Earl had loved a human which he accidentally turned into a newborn Noah. Lilith never mentioned it, but she knew that deep the 14th Noah's heart that she still had feelings for him, but Lilith was afraid to lose her brother and humanity while the Earl was afraid of losing her to the 'sub-humans', they started a war between each other because of their fears. Allen and Tyki's tormented separation was over, but Lilith and Earl's wasn't. Then, the white haired girl looked at Tyki with an apology deep in her eyes.

"I am sorry Tyki." Allen whispered.

Before Tyki could ask what she was apologizing for, a gust of wind surrounded Allen. Everyone protected their eyes from the dirt. When the gusts of wind were gone, Millennium Earl's eyes widen in pure shock when he saw in the place of Allen was Lilith, his beloved musician girl and 14th Noah.

"Hallo, Adam." Lilith said in a cold voice.

"Lilith…"The Earl whispered as he returned to his true form.

The first and the 14th Noah didn't take their eyes of each other. They were only focusing on the other, ignoring everyone around them. Tyki was sweating. He was wondering why Allen let Lilith take over her body without fighting. What happened to Allen while they were separated? The ambient was heavy; it felt like a winter battle field in the arena, he could feel chills down to his spine.

"There's a large crowd here." Lilith said, still not taking her eyes off the Earl. "Lets go somewhere else,"

Suddenly a white gate appeared under them as a bright light blinded them all. When the light was gone, they noticed that Millennium Earl and Lilith were gone. The group couldn't understand what happened and where Lilith had taken Earl.

"Allen… " Tyki whispered his lover's name worried. He hopes nothing happened to his wife and either to the patriarch of Noah.

XXX

Millennium Earl and Lilith found themselves in the white ark. The patriarch of the Noah clan never thought the he would see the ark again, after Cross had stolen it, when the ark was going to be gone after being download to the New Ark. Lilith simplify smirked as she explained to him that she left a save program, a second piano room for Cross to use in the case of the Earl tried to do something to the Ark. With the program, the Ark would be hidden between time and space and that no one could find it, not even Road can reach it, unless herself open the gate to the ark.

"You're very smart my dear, that's one of your qualities I loved most. You can think things one or two steps further than me."

"I don't see myself as smart as you Adam." Lilith said as her eyes were hidden behind her locks of hair "I never expected you to send Bondomu to kill my family at the circus. None of them was a vessel for the innocence, no one needed to die."

Lilith still remembered it like it was yesterday, all the blood and the fallen bodies of her family at the circus. The Noah of Bonds would have kill Mana to if the 14th Noah hadn't stop them in time. After seeing all the members of the circus dead, Lilith flew into a rage, which lead her to kill all the members of the Noah clan and sealing the ark at Edo and then taking Road as a hostage to bring Earl to her, resulting in a deadly battle between them.

" If you hadn't decide to leave me like you did, I wouldn't have had to send Bondomu to kill the people at that circus."

"I had my reasons to go back."

Then a black star pentangle appeared under her feet . Suddenly, Allen found herself being separated from Lilith. Allen was shocked and surprised at the same time. Lilith explained that inside of the Ark Lilith could have a physical body and she wouldn't need Allen's body as a vessel. Suddenly Allen's body became once more a hawk.

"Don't worry Allen, unlike Adam's curse, my curse will wear off when the eclipse is over." Lilith said to her , "At the highest tower there's a mirror. With the mirror you can get out of here."

Allen looked at Lilith with a surprised look. After several fights to avoid Lilith taking over her body, the 14th Noah was now helping her? She couldn't understand why Lilith had this type of change of heart.

"One more thing, tell to Tyki and others we will return in the year 2000 , when the program on the Ark is over. And the mirror you will use only works once."

Allen blinked. Was Lilith smiling softly at her? She shooks her head as she flew off to the tower. Millennium Earl tried to stop the bird but Lilith blocked his way.

"You opponent is me, Adam." Lilith said as she summoned a blade made of dark energy.

"Really Lilith, do we need repeat this battle over again?" Earl asked as he summoned his own sword. "It was really painful for me to fight you 40 years ago. Don't make me have to kill you again."

Lilith only closed her eyes as she smirked.

"Well, Adam, I changed since the last time we saw each other. If you defeat me, I will tell you the reason why I really wanted to leave."

Millennium Earl blinked in surprise but then he smirked. He really wanted to know the reason why Lilith wanted to leave the clan and return to her family at the circus. He knew there was more to her reason for leaving other than her being afraid of loosing the bonds of her human family like she gave him years ago. There was a bigger reason that the patriarch of Noah clan wants to find out.

BANG!

Allen was flying off when she heard an explosion. She turned her head and she saw a building being destroying. The fight had stared. When she entered though the window of the highest tower, she saw the mirror that Lilith mentioned. She flew towards it as she crossed through the mirror.

XXX

Back at the coliseum, everybody gasped in surprise as a portal opened and a hawk came out from it. Tyki soon recognized the hawk was Allen. When the eclipse was finally over, Allen returned to her human self, wearing a beautiful white dress as she fell into Tyki's arms.

"Tyki…" Allen sobbed as she finally got to hug her husband.

"Allen, what happened ? And Where's the Earl?" Tyki asked, worried.

XXX

Lilith was gasping as she and Earl fought each other with all their power. Millennium Earl does not want to admit, but Lilith had improved her abilities over the years. Blood was coming out from their wounds. From his point of view, Lilith was almost on his level when it came to power. The 14th Noah hissed as her wounds started to hurt her more. She started to run off, hopping Earl didn't recognize the path she was leading them. Once more their swords clashed as they landed in a field of flowers. The patriarch of Noah clan was totally shocked when he realized where Lilith had leaded them.

"Lilith…. You wouldn't….!" Muttered the Earl as he felt his body getting heaving as he falls to his knees.

"Yes…."Lilith also felt her body getting heavy as she used her energy sword for support to stay on her feet. "We're… on the garden…. Of sleeping flowers…"

The sleeping flowers were very special kind of flower, its pollen makes anyone who smells it go to a deep sleep. Even the Noah clan are affected by the followers. Lilith and Earl fall to the ground as the power of the flowers were already starting to effected them.

"Y-you… know …Adam." Muttered Lilith as she crawled towards Millennium Earl. "I never wanted to kill everyone 40 years ago. I never… meat …to kill… anyone…."

"What…. What…..are…. you ….talking about?" Earl asked as he was fighting to not lose conscious. He could feel Lilith's hand had reached out to his own hand.

"The reason ….why I wanted …..to leave …..because…..because …. I was pregnant with your child."

Millennium Earl's eye widen in pure shock. Lilith was pregnant? With his child? But how did this happen and why had Lilith never mentioned anything to him years ago? Tears were coming out from her eyes as she continuing explain to Earl about her pregnancy.

"When… I found out …I .. I didn't want my child …. Growing up in a world of violence …..and war….."she whispered, keeping her conscious was getting harder as her body was getting more and more sleepy. But she had to tell him. "That's….. why ….I wanted…. return….. to the circus…."

Millennium Earl could not believe what he was hearing. Did he have a child with Lilith? Now she mentioned this, he did remember Lilith was acting a little odd for a few days before she went into a rampage after he ordered the Clan to kill the people at the circus. Earl also realized in that fight, he wounded Lilith pretty badly. Lilith noticed that Millennium earl was tense. She knew what he was thinking,

"The child survived." Lilith said. Earl looked at her as she smiled softly. "After …that fight,…. I escaped …with one ….of the ark's…. doors,… but I accidentally …..ended up a few …. Years… in the…. future. I…..I found Mana ….and he helped me…. with the …birth. But the birth was too…. much and I… died. But not before ….I sealed a piece of my soul in her….."

"So, it…. Was… a girl…" muttered Earl. Lilith's voice was becoming more softly, soon she would be in a deep sleep. He knew she will not have much time before losing her conscious for good. The same goes to himself since the flowers also have the same effect on him.

"She grew…. and became a …..beautiful girl. She… is married to an idiot. But this ….idiot really…. cares….about … her and they have a child together." then, she smiled, "She… just broke…. her curse and now she …can be always…. together, eternally united …..with her …idiot husband and…. child, though her ….arm with innocence….. is a pain."

Millennium Earl's eye widen in pure shock when he heard the last sentence. No way, she couldn't be telling him that Allen, the girl with innocence in her arm was his daughter? Before Allen's brown hair became white after her encounter with him, Earl thought that little girl was somehow a little similar to himself in his white form. And he knows now why he was so attached to Eve.

"Li…Lilith?"

Millennium Earl noticed that Lilith had lost her conscious; she was now in a deep sleep. The first Noah used a little bit of his last strength to embraced his beloved 14th. Imagines of the happy times with her came to his mind before that fateful day where they stared to fight each other.

"If…. I had known …about your pregnancy… things ….would be….. different…"Earl whispered as his eyes were closing. "I will….. see you ….in my dreams….. my beloved….. Neah Lilith Walker….."

With that, Lilith and the Millennium Earl sleep in a field of flowers, in the arms of each other until the year of 2000.

XXX

Back at the arena, Allen had explained everything that happed at the white Ark. The people present in the arena could not believe what they just heard. Road became worried that Lilith might try to kill Millennium Earl again. Allen just shocked her head, saying that Lilith mentioned 'they' would return, which means that Lilith wasn't planning on killing the Millennium Earl. And they would return only in the year of 2000. Tyki couldn't help but whistle. That means they would have to wait 110 years before seeing the first Noah again along with Lilith. Allen couldn't help but noticed that Tyki had let his hair grow longer, just like the way she did.

"I noticed your hair is longer." Allen commented to Tyki.

"I made a promise." Tyky mentioned as he took a knife from his pocket. He grabbed his ponytail as he cuts his hair with the small blade, then he smirked at Allen. "I would only cut it when our curse is broken. I've noticed your hair is longer as well. Did you make the same promise?"

Allen couldn't help but smiling back with a little blush on her checks.

"Kinda."

Suddenly Road punched Tyki's face. Tyki was caught of the guard. How come a doll can punch someone this hard? Road roared as she asked how he could cut his hair since she liked Tyki having longer hair. The others sweetdropped as they watch Tyki having an argument with a cloth doll. Allen blinked when she noticed Cross, Lenalee and another woman coming closer to them. Cross smirked.

"There's someone who's eager to see you."

Cross moved aside as he showed a little girl to Allen. Allen gasped in surprise when she saw the little girl. The little girl blushed as she looked at Allen with a very shy eyes.

"Mama?"

Allen smiled as tears rolled down her face. She moved forward and hugged her small daughter for the first time. Tyki smiled as he hugged Eve along with Allen.

"Sorry for taking so long to see you, Eve."

Now with their curse being broken and Millennium Earl and Lilith being away, nothing can separate them ever again. Allen and Tyki promised to themselves they would be always together and eternally united.

XXX

EPILOGUE

It has been almost 1 year since they broke the curse. For being the second child, Tryde was now leading the Noah clan until the Millennium Earl returns. For now both the sides are now in a truce, which made Tyki and Allen relieved because that meant they would not be involved in the war anymore.

Tyki, Allen and Eve are now living at Krory's castle, very happily. Though they broke the curse, Allen allowed Sheryl, Road, Jasdero and Devit to see Eve whenever they want since they're her in laws and also the people who took care of her daughter since she was an infant. But today was a very special day.

Beside of being the anniversary of their breaking the curse, it was also the day where Allen was giving birth to her and Tyki second child. They were visiting Sheryl and Road at the Camalot mansion when Allen went in labor. Needless to say Tyki and Sheryl were in a panic and it took Tricia slapping their heads to cool them off. Sheryl called the best midwife of the town to help Allen in her childbirth while Road , Jasdero and Devit were playing with Eve to distract her.

"Push!" Tyki urged Allen, taking the full strain of Allen's pain in the grip on his hands.

"I am pushing! You think this is easy?" Allen exclaimed in pain as her face was bright red. Her panting grunts were full of pain and elbow grease.

"One more Allen, I can see the baby's head." The elder midwife smiled.

"Tyki, its all your fault! Aggghhh." Allen bellowed as the last contraction come over her in waves of agony. She bore down till her breath snorted loudly from her mouth and opened into a wail of pain as the baby's ripped her walls.

"That's it. It's almost there!" The midwife checked the neck for any signs of the cord .

At the downstairs, after playing a lot with her older brothers, Eve was having a snack with Sheryl, Road and Tricia. Jasdero and Devit were resting in the couch after playing a lot with Eve in the backyard. Then, Eve looked at her uncle with innocent eyes.

"Uncle Sheryl, " Sheryl looked at Eve as he was drinking some tea "where the babies come from?"

Sheryl choked on his tea when Eve asked the question. He coughed a few times before looking at his niece very nervously.

"W-where the babies come from?" Sheryl was sweating. He was not ready for this type of question. Tricia and Road giggled. Sheryl being in an embarrassing situation was funny. "well, you see, Eve-chan… er… Tricia, some help?"

"Oh no, Sheryl-kun, I want to hear your answer to your niece question." Tricia said, smiling.

"yeah, daddy, you should answer the question." Road smirked.

"Well, you see Eve-chan, your daddy gave your mommy a very special seed that made the baby growing up inside of her until the he or she is ready to be born."

"Oh…." Eve's eyes were showing she had understood what Sheryl said. "And how does the seed get there?"

Sheryl blushed as Road and Tricia giggled. Sheryl just patted Eve's head, saying she would understand when she gets older. Eve whimpered a little, why do adults always say she will understand things when she gets older? Then, Tyki choose a good time to enter the room. There was a big grin on his face.

"Well Tyki, is it a boy or a girl." Road asked to Tyki.

"Both" he grinned. "Allen just gave birth to twins."

Reaching out Sheryl gripped Tyki by the shoulder, smiling at his brother. "Congratulations Tyki-pon."

"Thank you," Tyki said quietly. "Now little lady, how about you meeting your little brother and sister?"

"Yeah!"

Eve wrapped her arms around her father's neck and together the two of them made their way to Allen's room. When they were out of sight, Jasdero and Devit smirked as they opened their hands to Sheryl and Road.

"We win the bet." giggled Jasdero.

"Now pass the money." Smirked Devit.

Road and Sheryl growled as they passed their money to the twins. Tricia groaned. She can't believe her husband and daughter were betting on Tyki's baby!

When Tyki reached Allen's room, Eve could see her mother, somehow being more beautiful than the first time that she had seen her, as she saw her mama was holding two small bundles in her arms. Walking over to her bedside Tyki leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he straightened back up, Eve still supported by one arm.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"Tired and a little sore, but very happy," Allen said, as she motioned for the two of them to sit down on the edge of the bed. She gently moved the blankets so that the tiny face of the infants were visible to their other child.

Eve's eyes shined when she saw her newborn siblings. She was now a big sister. She will protect and teach them everything she knew, just like how Devit and Jasdero had taught her. Allen smiled to Eve as Allen saw a transparent hand on her newborn son. She blinked when saw a transparent image of Earl and Lilith, both in human forms, smiled softly to her and to the new born twins before disappearing. Tyki looked at her confused.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, well Tyki, did you picked a name for the girl?"

When Allen found out she was pregnant again, they agreed if she had a girl, Tyki would pick a name for her, but if it was a boy, Allen would be the one to pick the name. Tyki grinned as he nodded to her.

"Of course, the girl will be Isabeau."

Allen wasn't surprised that Tyki picked this name. She nodded as she approved the name. Then she smiled back to Tyki.

"Well, the name I chose for the boy is Navarre."

"I like the names!" Eve said, smiling.

Allen kissed Tyki as she looked at him happily.

"I love you, my Lord Wolfen."

"I love you, my Lady Hawke."

Reaching out somewhat tentatively Eve touched one of the baby boy's tiny hands with one of her fingers. The family smiled in happiness.

THE END

Yeah, its finally finished ! I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I did. ^^ I want to thank all you readers for giving me so many wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed writing this story. With that, I leave you with these announcements. For the survey questions, here is a Top 3 list. Pick out 3 for each category.

Top Funny moments:

Top Sad/Angst Moments:

Final Thoughts on this story:

Once again thanks to everyone for giving me those wonderful reviews. Also I want to thank those who added this story in their favorites and email alerts, without you I couldn't have finished this story. You all rule!

I also want to thank Kithren for beta writing this story. You rule girl! The best beta writer ever!

Once again thank you


End file.
